Adventures
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: <html><head></head>Humphrey and Kate go on another adventure to find Humphreys parents, will they find them? Read to find out. This is my first ever FanFic, Please Review.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first ever fanfic. I am not the best when it comes to writing so give me a little slack. This story takes place a few days after the movie. If you have any questions or ideas please feel free to review. Enjoy.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

_Humphrey's POV_

I slowly started to wake up from my sleep. I lifted my head up and looked around my den, noticing that Kate wasn't there.

'_Hmm, I wonder if Kate had some alpha duties to do this morning._' I thought to myself.

Just then I heard a loud crash outside and decided to check it out. Outside I saw my friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch all piled on top of each other and a shattered log by a rock. I started walking over to them to see what happened.

"Hey guys." I called as I walked over to them. "What happened?"  
>"We were doing some log sledding and we crashed into another rock." Replied Salty.<br>"Ya we broke another sled." Said Mooch.  
>"You guys went log sledding without me?" I asked.<br>"Well we didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping" Salty said.  
>"Oh, well you better include me the next time you go log sledding." I said.<br>"Sure thing, Oh and by the way I think Winston wants to have a word with you." Shakey said.  
>"Ok, thanks for the update." I said as I walked away to Winston and Eve's den.<p>

'_Oh no I hope Winston didn't find out what me and Kate did last night._' I thought to myself. _'Hopefully Eve doesn't kill me._' I kept walking trying to shake the thought out of my head.

I made my way to the entrance of Winston and Eve's den.

"Winston Sir, you wanted to see me?" I called in  
>"Ah yes Humphrey I did, have a seat." he said as he patted a spot in the dirt with his paw.<br>"So what did you want see me about?" I asked as I sat down.  
>"Well I saw that Kate's fur was a little messy and dirty, and she had your sent all over her. I was just wondering if what I think happened, happened."<br>A chill when down my spine "Y-Yes Sir me and Kate did mate last night, but she is my mate after all." I managed to say, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.  
>"I understand that Humphrey, to be honest I knew it would happen." he said.<br>"So you're not mad?" I asked making sure.  
>"No I am not mad." He replied. "The main reason I called you over here is because I wanted to know if you're ready if Kate got pregnant."<br>"Don't worry Sir I'll stand by Kate 100% and take care of her, besides they are my puppies too after all." I said imagining what it would be like to be a father.  
>"Good, I believe you would be a great father." he said.<br>"Thank you sir." I said. "Can I go now?"  
>"Yes you can, I believe Kate and her hunting party just got back from her hunt too." he said.<br>"Ok see you later Sir." I said as I walked out of the den.

I started heading to where some of the pack had gathered to greet the hunting party as they returned. I started looking around for Kate but I didn't see her anywhere. Then I saw Hutch.

"Hey Hutch have you seen Kate anywhere?" I asked  
>"Yes I have, she's on her way here. She's hasn't been feeling to good today and has been walking slowly." He replied. "You will find her if you head that way." He pointed with his paw down the trail.<br>"Ok, thanks." I said then I started walking fast down the trail. 'I hope Kate is ok.' I thought to myself.

After a little while I found Kate slowly walking up the trail.

"Hi Kate, are you ok?" I asked. I was really concerned because she for sure looked nauseous.  
>"Hi Humphrey, to be honest, I-" She stopped and threw up.<br>"Eww, I think we should go see your mom. She should know what's wrong with you." I said  
>"Ok Humphrey, but can you please help me; I'm having trouble walking." she replied.<br>"Of course, you can lean against me as we walk." I said walking up beside her.

We started walking to Winston and Eve's den, Kate leaning against my shoulders. We stopped a few times because Kate had to throw up.

**A/N: What did you think? Sorry that's it's a little short. The next chapters will be longer. Please review, more on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

_Humphrey's POV_

It was dark when Kate and I made it to Winston's and Eve's den. Kate was feeling a little better which was a relief to me.  
>"Hi mom." Kate said as we walked in.<br>"Hello Kate and Humphrey, what brings you here?" Eve asked.  
>"Well Kate hasn't been feeling to well and she's thrown up a few times." I told her.<br>"Well, Kate have you eaten any bad meat or drank some bad water?" Eve asked her.  
>"I haven't eaten at all today, and I had some water from the stream on the way here, so I don't think that's why I'm sick." Kate replied.<br>"Have you gotten any ticks at all?" Eve asked.  
>"None at all" Kate said.<br>"I see, Humphrey can you please step outside for a minute." Eve asked.  
>"No problem." I said. I walked outside the den and looked at the stars.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kate's POV<em>

"I've got good news, you're not sick at all." Eve told me.  
>"I'm not?" I asked.<br>"No it's much better than that, Kate your pregnant!" Eve said with a smile.  
>My jaw dropped. "You mean..." I said<br>"Yes you and Humphrey are going to be parents." She said.  
>I smiled. 'I didn't think I would get pregnant from last night, but I guess I was wrong.'<br>"I have to tell Humphrey! He'll be so happy." I said. "Hey Humphrey I got good news!"  
>"What is it Kate?" He said as he walked back inside the den.<br>"Well you remember what happened last night right." I said  
>"All too clear." He said with a sly smile.<br>"Well... I'm pregnant!" I said with a big smile.

I was surprised at what happened next because Humphrey did what every omega would do, he fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV <em>

I woke up not remembering what happened. I lifted my head up I was in Winston's and Eve's den.

"Oh good you're ok." Kate said, and then she nuzzled me.  
>"What happened? All I remember is walking back in here because you had good news to tell me and now I'm here." I said.<br>"You fainted sweetie" Kate said.  
>"Why did I faint?" I asked, then it started coming back to me. "Hold on it's coming back now. I walked in, you asked me if I remembered last night, then I said yes. Then you said you were..." The realization hit me. "Pregnant." I finished.<br>"Yes I did." She said, smiling at me.

Her golden brown eyes looking right at me, she always had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I smiled back at her.

"You mean I'm going to be a father?" I asked smiling.  
>"Yes you are sweetie." She replied, licking my cheek.<p>

_'I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father, I'm so excited!'_ I thought _'Oh no that means Kate and I can't go on another adventure together, I was going to ask her today.'_I looked at Kate.

"I'm excited that were going to be parents, but I was going to ask you today if you wanted to go on another adventure together, but now it looks like we won't be able to for a while now." I said.  
>"Aw man, cause I would have wanted to go with you." Kate said.<br>"Well Kate you can go on an adventure as long as your back here in a week. If you go longer you will be too big and might not make it home." Eve said.  
>"Thanks mom." Kate said, she then looked at me. "Well Humphrey, you still want to go on that adventure of yours." She asked.<br>"Of course I do." I said wagging my tail.  
>She giggled. "Ok we will leave first thing in the morning." She said.<br>"Ok let's get back to our den I'm getting tired." I said.  
>"Ya same here, goodbye mom." Kate said.<p>

We started walking back to our den. I looked up at the stars and the full moon.

"It sure is a beautiful night." I said.  
>"Yah." Kate said walking next me.<br>"But it's not as beautiful as your eyes." I said, looking into her eyes as we walked.

I could see that see was blushing under her fur. I really am a lucky wolf to have beautiful mate who loves me. I nuzzled her.

She giggled. "What was that for?" She joked as we walked up to our den.  
>"Because I love you and that I'm glad that I got a beautiful mate like you." I said.<br>"Aww I love you too, you're so sweet." she said, then she licked my cheek.

I walked to the back of the den.

"Goodnight Kate." I said lying down in the corner of our den.

Kate laid down next to me and curled up against me.

"Goodnight Humphrey." She said, then we drifted asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<br>Humphrey's POV_

I was walking back home to my parents den after playing with my other pup friends when I heard two human voices. I quickly ran for cover under a bush but I stepped on a twig and shaped it

"What was that." I heard one of the humans say.  
>"I don't know but it came from over here." The other human said.<p>

I started running but it was too late the humans saw me running away.

"Look there's a wolf, give me the tranquilizer gun." The man said.

I kept running but I then felt a pinch on my side. I yelped and looked to see a dart attached to me. I started to feel funny I was laughing and falling over, then I passed out.

"Bag him up boys, were going to Jasper Park." the man with the dart gun said.

I woke up in a dark box and I started trying to get out but it was no use. I started to get scared 'What if I never see my parents again, I'll just be a pup with no parents to protect me. I'll be trapped in here forever.' I started crying.

After an hour or so I felt the crate begin to move then it was put back down.

"Alright let him go" I heard a man say.

The Gate door slid open and I jumped out and started running, I wasn't sure where to but as far away from the humans as possible. I looked behind me I didn't see any humans behind me but when I turned around I saw a tan wolf pup. It was too late to stop I ran right into her. I landed on the ground, and quickly got back up on my paws and walked over to her.

"I am so sorry I did not see you there. Are you ok?" I asked.

The tan wolf pup got back up on her paws. I got a good look at her, she was beautiful, she had golden tan fur with golden brown eyes to match. She appeared to be the same age as me.

"That's alright I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied. "I'm Kate."  
>"I'm Humphrey." I said.<br>"Nice to meet you, you don't look like you're from around here." Kate said.  
>"That cause I'm not I was brought over here from where I lived with my parents." I said.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that. You know you could come live with my pack. We'll give you food and shelter." She said.  
>"Well..." I trailed off. I wanted to start walking back home, where ever that is, but I guess I could start my life here in Jasper. "Ok, I'll stay with your pack."<br>"Great." Kate said. "Come on I'll take you to my parents, there the pack leaders. Race you there!" she yelled and started running.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled and started running after her.

I guess it won't be so bad here.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? The Flashback at the end is a dream Humphrey is having; I put it in the story to reveal his past. Please Review, next chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late delay, I had some stuff to do. Anyways I'm back and here are two new chapters. Enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Humphreys POV_

The sun rose over the mountains of Jasper park. I opened my eyes and inhaled the moist morning air. It had rained the night before and there were a bunch of puddles on the ground. I felt something warm pressed up against me, I looked down and see Kate curled up against me. She always looked so peaceful and pretty when she slept, I didn't want to disturb her so I just laid there until she woke up.

About ten minutes later she started stir and she rolled over, when she did our noses touched. I just laid there smiling. Kate finally opened her eyes.

She notice our noses were touching and giggled. "Well good morning sweetie." She said  
>I blushed "Good morning." I said, not wanting this moment to end.<br>"Well I'd like to be like this forever but we should get going." I said to her  
>She got up and stretched. "Okay where did you want to go?" she asked me<br>"Well I'm not too sure but how about we just head south over the mountains and see the sights and explore the area." I said "I've heard that there's a place called Montana south of here."  
>"Ok that sounds great, let's get going" she said walking out the den.<br>"Fine with me." I said walking out behind her.

The sky was clear not a single cloud but the the ground and pine trees were still damp from the rain last night. Kate and I started walking south through the forest.  
>"So why did you want to go to this place called Montana." Kate asked me<br>"Well you remember the day we met right?" I asked  
>"Yes I do." She said<br>"Well I was transported from my home in Montana." I said  
>"You never told me where you came from you just said you were relocated." She said<br>"Well I never thought it was important." I said  
>"I'm guessing that you want to see your parents and where you grew up again, right?" She asked<br>"Yes it would be nice to see them again and catch up." I admitted "It's been over 3 years since I've seen them and I've really missed them."  
>"Well I've always wanted to meet you parents." Kate said smiling at me.<br>"Well hopefully they won't embarrass me in front of you." I joked  
>She laughed "I'm sure they will, like all parents do." she said<br>"Ya" I laughed

* * *

><p><em>Kate's POV<em>

Humphrey and I have been walking for most of the day now, and I was building up a hunger. We were just descending down a mountain that we had climbed earlier. We walked out into a clearing, I smelled the air, I could smell a herd of caribou not to far away. In fact I could see them on the other side of the clearing, eating the grass.  
>"Look," I said to Humphrey, pointing to the caribou.<br>"Dinner" Was all he said  
>"Stay here and stay low I'll take the one on the left." I said starting to walk toward the hurd.<br>Humphrey got up and put a paw in front of me to stop me. "How bout I catch this one for you." He said  
>"But you don't know how to hunt." I stated<br>"I've learned a thing or two watching you hunt, besides your carrying new life and I don't want you to get hurt." He told me  
>"Alright fine you can take him down, but please be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." I said<br>"Don't worry I'll be careful" He said as he got down low and started walking toward the hurd.

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

I stayed low to the ground as I stalked the caribou just like Kate did when I watched her hunt. I slowly got closer and closer, I had the advantage because I was down wind of the herd.  
>I was finally close enough to the herd, I hid behind a rock waiting for the moment. I remember that Kate always went for the throat when she hunted, so I knew that was the spot I wanted to go to. The sound of a crow in the distance distracted the caribou, it was the perfect moment to strike. I lunged toward the unexpected caribou, I bit down on the caribous throat. The caribou tried to sake me off and succeeded, I was thrown into a rock braking a few ribs. I yelled in pain. I then saw Kate jump out and tackled the caribou biting its neck, killing it instantly. After she killed the caribou she ran over to me, a worried look on her face.<br>"Oh my gosh, Humphrey are you ok?" she asked worryingly  
>"Yah I'm fine," I said "but I think I broke a rib or two." I tried getting up but grunted in pain and fell back over. Luckily Kate caught me before I hit the ground.<br>"Aww you poor thing." She said "Let's find a place to stay the night before you get hurt even more."  
>"Ok but you might need to curry me." I told her<br>"That's fine." She said getting under me and lifting me up on her shoulders.

She carried me for a couple of minutes before she found a cave.  
>"This looks like a good spot." she said walking in and laying my down on the floor of the dark and damp cave.<br>"You stay here and rest. I need to go back and get the caribou for dinner." she said.  
>"Okay." Is all I said.<p>

Kate ran out of the den and back to the meadow where the caribou was. I decided to go outside and look out at the stars. I managed to painfully get up, my side still hurting. I slowly walked out and sat back down outside the entrance of the cave, I looked up at the stars admiring how pretty they were. I then felt something hard hit me in the back of my head. "Ow" I said scratching the back of my head. I looked down an saw a small round rock, _'It kind of looks familiar._' I thought to myself.  
>"Oh I am so sorry there Mr. Wolf I guess I still have a lousy shot." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.<br>I turned around and was shocked to see Marcel and Paddy standing right behind me. "Marcel, Paddy!" I yelled greeting them.  
>"Ah nice to see you again Humphrey." Marcel said<br>"Why yes it is." Paddy said  
>"What are you guys doing here?" I asked<br>"We were on our way back to Jasper to see how things have been going with you and your girlfriend," Marcel said "but it seems that you're out here. Speaking of your girlfriend where is she?" He asked  
>"Oh well she went to go find something to eat for us, she'll be back soon." I said<br>"So what are the two of you doing out here?" Paddy asked  
>"Well Kate and I decided to go on a little adventure together before she gets too big to be unable to move." I said<br>"What do you mean too big?" Marcel asked  
>"Oh that's right you guys didn't know that Kate's pregnant." I said remembering<br>The two of them looked at each other then back at me. "Well congrats Humphrey." Marcel said  
>"Why yes, I see that the two of you finally got around the repopulating." Paddy joked<br>I laughed "Ya your right."

We talked for a few minutes until I saw Kate waking over dragging a dead caribou in her jaws. When she finally got up to the den she noticed that Marcel and Paddy were standing next to me. She dropped the caribou and hugged them both.  
>"It's nice to see you two." she said hugging them, she let them go. "What are you two doing here?" she asked<br>"Well we were on our way to see how things were going back in Jasper but I looks like you two are on a little adventure." Marcel said "Oh and congrats On getting pregnant."  
>"Thank you." she said giggling, this made me smile.<br>"So where are you two headed on this little adventure?" Paddy asked  
>"Well we are heading to Montana to find my parents." I said<br>"He hasn't seen them in over 3 years." Kate added  
>"But how did you get to Jasper when you were born in Montana?" Marcel asked<br>"Well it all started a long time ago." I said, I told them of when I was kidnaped by humans and taken to Jasper Park.  
>"Wow so after all this time you've never seen your parents?" Marcel asked<br>"Not even once." I said  
>"Wow I bet you really miss them." He said<br>"Ya I do." I said  
>"Well Montana isn't too much farther from here, I say maybe about one more day of traveling any you'll be there." Paddy said<br>"Good that leaves us 3 days to find Humphrey's parents and 2 days to travel back home." Kate said  
>"Great." I said<br>"Well I guess we should be going, I need to practice my golf skills a little more." Marcel said  
>"I agree." Paddy said<br>"We'll see you two later, goodbye and good luck." Marcel said  
>"Thank you, goodbye." Kate and I said in unison.<p>

Marcel and Paddy got up and flew away leaving me and Kate alone.

"Well what are we waiting for I'm starving." I said biting into the caribou leg.  
>"Me too." Kate said, biting the caribous stomach.<p>

After me and Kate ate the caribou we licked each other's faces clean and Kate checked on my injuries. After living with her mother so long she learned a few methods of healing up cuts and bruises. Like putting herbs on the wounds and patching them up with leaves. We decided to call it a night and go to bed to get an early start tomorrow.  
>"Goodnight Kate." I said to Kate<br>"Goodnight Humphrey." She said back

We both laid down next to each other, Kate curled up next to me for warmth. We both slept peacefully, We had another long day of traveling ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this chapter turned out really good, what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it. That's all for now, more coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, Enjoy. Feel free to review on how I'm doing and if there's anything I can improve on in my chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Humphrey's POV_

It was a restless night I managed to sleep an hour or two but other than that the pain of my broken ribs kept me uncomfortable. I just laid there lost in thought, I didn't want to wake Kate up because she needed her rest. I put my head down between my paws and started day dreaming.

Flashback  
>Humphrey's POV<p>

"Hey wait up." I yelled as I ran after Kate. We just met the day before and we instantly became friends.  
>"You can't catch me." Kate teased<br>"Oh ya." I challenged

I ran faster than I ever thought I could. I caught up with her, I jumped and tackled her to the ground. We started rolling down the hill that leads into a great valley, we rolled all the way down the hill. When we got to the bottom and stopped rolling, I looked down and noticed the Kate was under me, our noses were touching.

I quickly got off her, I was embarrassed.  
>"That was fun." Was all I could say felling awkward I tried to change the subject. "Wow this place sure is beautiful." I said, I was accepted into the pack but I hadn't seen the whole territory yet.<br>"I know, that's why I love it here." She said  
>"Ya but you know what." I said putting my paw on her shoulder "Tag you're it!" I yelled and started running down into the meadow.<br>"Hey no fair I wasn't ready." I heard Kate say as I ran away.

I kept running down the valley as fast as I could, trying to out run Kate. Unfortunately she was faster and caught up to me.

She pressed her paw on my side. "Now you're it." she said stopping and running the other direction.

I ran after her trying to catch back up to her, she was a long way ahead of me. I could tell she was running back toward the main den area of our territory. I decided that I could catch her by just running after her, no she was way too fast for me. I decided the only way I could catch her was to outsmart her. I turned and took a short cut to the den area. I kept running trying to beat her there I was almost there. 'You're almost there.' I thought in my head still running. I entered the area and skidded to a halt.

I quickly looked around, I didn't see her anywhere. 'I beat her.' I thought. I decided to hide behind a bush that was near the outside of the camp. I waited in the shadows for Kate to come running in, I waited for what seemed like hours. After waiting I could tell that something was wrong, Kate was good at finding her way around. I decided to go out and look for her, even though I was so post to be an Omega I was very brave. I believe it's a trait that came from my father. I started walking back to where I last saw her and catch her sent from there. I started running _'I hope she's okay.'_I thought, even though I couldn't tell it yet I was beginning to get feelings for Kate.

I ran out into the meadow and over to the spot where I last saw Kate. I smelled the air looking for her sent "Got it." I said running into the forest. I kept running her sent slowly getting stronger. Ran out into a clearing, I could see a young tan wolf lying on the ground, motionless. It was Kate. 'Oh no' I thought, I ran over to her. There were not cuts or bruises on her, she just looked normal. I started to panic, I had no idea what to do. 'If she's dead then her parents might blame me for it.' I thought to myself, thinking of what to do. 'I guess I'll just take her to her parents, they'll know what to do.' I thought, picking her up on my shoulders. I carried her to her parents den, hopping that she wasn't dead.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

I walked into up to Winston and Eve's den. I cleared my throat. "May I come in sir?" I asked  
>"Yes you can." I could hear Winston say from inside his den.<br>I walked into the den, Kate limp body on my shoulders. I placed her on the ground in the center of the den.  
>Winston's eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked<br>"Well..." I started then Eve walked in a notice Kate's motionless body.  
>She growled "What did you do to my daughter?" Showing her teeth.<br>"I-I can explain Eve." I said, getting sacred.  
>"You better have not hurt her in anyway, because if you did I will not hesitate to rip your tail off!" she snarled<br>I gulped and took a step back, tail between my legs.  
>"Please Eve let Humphrey explain himself, go on Humphrey." Winston said<br>"Well me and Kate were playing a game of tag, and I was it. I couldn't catch up with her, I could she was heading back over to here so I took a shortcut to beat her here. When I got here she wasn't there so I waited but she never showed up. I decided to go look for her, and I found her laying in a small clearing, not a scratch on her. Then I brought her here." I said "I'm sorry it's my fault that this happened."  
>"It's okay Humphrey, I was just an accident." Winston said<br>"I want to know why she's not moving." Eve said, just as she said that a groan echoed in the room.  
>"What was that?" I asked, just then Kate opened her eyes.<br>"Kate, darling you okay." Eve said overjoyed to see her daughter back.  
>"Where am I?" Kate asked<br>Winston walked up "Well you're back in our den." he said "Do you remember what happened?"  
>"Well.." She said, trying to regain her memory "I was running back to here but I was hit by something hard on the back of my head, Then I woke up here."<br>"You must have been knocked out, good thing Humphrey found you or else who knows what would of happened to you." He said  
>"Where is Humphrey?" she asked<br>"Right behind you." I said  
>She turned around "Oh, thanks for bringing me home Humphrey." she said<br>"No problem, glad to see you're okay." I said "Well I'm getting tired, goodnight Sir." I said waking out of the den.  
>"Goodnight, and thank you." Winston said<br>I smiled and walked to my den.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

"Humphrey wake up." I heard a voice say to me.  
>"Uh... What" I said waking up, I saw Kate standing in front of me. "Oh... good morning Kate." I said<br>"Good morning, we should get going right now. We got another full day of traveling ahead of us." She said  
>"Well let's get going." I said getting up and stretching. I was still in pain but it didn't hurt as much as it did last night.<br>"How are you feeling?" She asked  
>"I'm feeling better." I said<br>"Good" She said smiling  
>"Shall we" I said waking out the den.<p>

We walked out the den, the sun had already risen and there were some clouds in the sky. "Looks like another great day." I said Looking around the forest.  
>"You could say that again." Kate said<br>"Let's keep heading south today." I said, walking into the forest.  
>"Okay" She said<p>

We walked through the forest, Kate by my side. I looked at the sights around me. We were walking along the ridge line of a hill, there were mountains to the north, east and west of us. To the south was a vast open meadow with a big river flowing in the middle of it.

Throughout the morning we descended down the tall hill, It wasn't until the afternoon when we reached the meadow. The meadow was so vast it stretched as far as the could see, there were small rolling hills in the middle. I could hear the sound of rushing water, in the distance.  
>"I wonder how much further is this Montana place." Kate said<br>"I'm not sure." I said "I could be on the other side of that river up ahead, or it could be further."  
>"Well do you even know where your parents could be in this vast place?" She asked<br>"I'm not that sure, I can't recall what it looks like. All I remember was that my parents den was right by a small stream with a tall water fall." I said  
>"Great that will take forever to find." She said<br>"Forever to find what?" A voice behind us said.

Kate and I turned around; there was a wolf right behind us. The wolf was grayish blue, with a white underbelly. It had ice blue eyes just like mine.

"Who are you?" Kate asked  
>The wolf stared at us. "The names Jake." He said, his voice obviously male.<br>"Nice to meet you Jake, my names Humphrey," I said, I pointed over to Kate. "and this is my mate Kate."  
>"Humphrey? Did you say your name is Humphrey?" Jake asked<br>"Y-Yes I did, do I know you?" I asked  
>"Do I know you?" Jake repeated laughing. "Oh come on Humphrey you don't even recognize you own brother." He said<br>"B-Brother?" I said, I was confused at what was happening. "I don't remember having a brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just hate cliffhangers. Chapter 5 is on the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, Enjoy**

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

"What? You don't remember me?" Jake said "We grew up together, remember we invented log sledding."  
>I thought back to my childhood, I couldn't remember much from it but I do remember inventing log sledding. Then it hit me "Oh! Now I remember." I exclaimed<br>"See I told you." He said  
>"Well I never knew you had a brother." Kate said "Nice to meet you."<br>"Well, Nice to meet you too." He said, he leaned over to me "Wow you sure got a nice one."  
>"Thank you" I said, smiling at Kate<p>

"So what are you two doing out here?" he asked  
>"Kate and I decided to go on a little adventure, for a change in the scenery." I said "And I'm looking for mom and dad, do you know where they are?"<br>"I've been looking for them too" Jake said  
>"Why, don't you live with them?" I asked<br>"Well I did but that was before I was captured by humans." He said "I've been trying to get home for weeks now."  
>"Where were you taken too?" Kate asked<br>"Some cold place called Alaska." He said  
>"Wow it must have been hard to get all the way back here." I said<br>"Yeah it was" He said "I'll tell you all about it but it's getting dark and we should find somewhere to rest."  
>"I agree" Kate said<br>"Same here," I said "but it's just a vast open field out here."  
>"Well let's follow the river over there." She said, pointing to the river down below us. "I'm sure there's a cave along there somewhere."<br>"Sounds good to me." I said

We all walked down the hill, I still couldn't believe I forgot about my only sibling. I kept thinking back to when I was a pup, there was so much I forgot between my brother and where I grew up. We eventually reached the river. I could hear the sound of rushing water in the distance.

"I can hear the sound of rushing water over in that direction." I said pointing downstream  
>"Well I'm sure there a waterfall along this river." Jake said<br>"Well let's go toward the sound and see what we find." I said

We continued walking down the river, and sure enough I was right. About a half mile downstream was a small cliff and a waterfall. The cliff was about the same size as the one Kate and I jumped off of back in Idaho.  
>"How do we get down there?" Jake asked, he then looked over to Kate who was backing away slowly<br>She then ran and jumped off the cliff doing three front flips and landing softly on the ground. She looked back up at us.  
>"Well aren't you two coming or not?" She said<br>Jake had a shocked expression on his face and then looked at me. "How did she do that?" He asked me  
>"I have no idea" I said, I then proceeded to do it myself. I ran and jumped off the cliff, I did one front flip but I hit the ground hard. "Ow" I said getting back up grunting in pain. That jump didn't help with the healing of my ribs because the pain got worse.<br>"Are you okay?" Kate asked me  
>"Yeah I'm fine" I said looking back up the cliff at Jake "Okay it's your turn"<br>"I'm not sure I can do it." Jake admitted  
>"Oh come on, you're even more of a coward then me, and were related." I teased; Kate laughed<br>"I am not a coward." He said, he then jumped of the cliff but he could do a flip and he just hit the ground with full force.  
>"Ooooo... That's got to hurt." I said "Are you alright?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine." He said shaking off the pain  
>"Well now that were all down here let's find a good place to spend the night." Kate said<br>"Well I don't see and caves in the cliff but what about behind that waterfall." I said  
>"Well it's possible there could be a cavern behind there." She said "I'll check"<p>

She walked down to the small pond that was below the waterfall. She jumped in and dove under the waterfall. Me and Jake sat next each other waiting for a minutes or so for Kate to pop back up. She then popped back up and swam to the shore of the pond.  
>"You were right there is a cavern back there with enough room to fit all of us." She said<br>"Well what are we waiting for, let's get in." Jake said getting in the pond

I followed him in. Kate dove under first, followed by Jake then me. The water was freezing but refreshing after a long day of walking. I popped back up behind the waterfall; Jake and Kate were already out of the water and drying off. I got out and shook my body to dry off. I looked around, the cavern was bigger than I thought. There was a tall celling and it was wide enough to fit all of us convertibly.

"This looks like a great place to stay." I said  
>"True, now that were here tell us a little about yourself." Kate said, sitting down next to me<br>"Well where do I start..." Jake said "I was running and messing around with my friends and next thing I know I was hit in my side. I looked to see what it was but before I could my vision went blurry and I started laughing uncontrollably and i fell down to the ground and passed out. I woke back up in some frigid, cold, snowy place that I later found out to be called Alaska. After that I set off heading south until i got here." He said "That's enough about me how about you Humphrey, what happened to you?"  
>"The same thing happened to me, but I was only taken to Jasper Park instead. I decided to stay there starting a new life and I haven't left ever since." I said "Well I'm happy for you even if you didn't decide to come back to your real home here in Montana." He said "You seem to be doing well for yourself, you got a good home and a beautiful mate."<br>"And it gets even better because I'm going to be a father." I said  
>"That's right" Kate said<br>"Well congratulations you two." He said, he looked at me "Do you mind telling me how the two of you met."

Kate and I looked at each other, we knew it was going to be a long story but we did enjoy telling it. "Sure I'll tell you." I said, Kate and I told Jake of when Kate and I were taken to Idaho and how we abolished the Alphas over Omegas rule.

"Wow what an amazing story, I was wondering how you got and Alpha as a mate but now I know why." Jake said  
>"Yeah everyone says I'm a pretty lucky Omega." I said<br>"Well I'd love to keep talking but I'm getting tired. Goodnight" Kate said  
>"Goodnight" Jake and I said<br>Kate laid down in a corner and fell asleep, I looked back to Jake "So do have any idea where mom and dad would be?" I asked him  
>"Well were not far away I can tell you that, there actually down steam of this river probably ten miles or so." He said "That is if there still there a lot can happen in a month."<br>"Well let's hope their still there; they'll be in for a big surprise when we get there." I said  
>"I'm sure they will, they were devastated when you never came back home. They thought you were dead and were desperately trying to find you, but they never did." He said<br>"I was afraid of that, I should of just headed back home when I first had the chance." I said looking down at the ground "But when I met Kate something made me stay."  
>"That's the power of love.." He said trailing off<br>"True, that's enough about me. How about you are there and girls you have your eye on." I said rising and eyebrow  
>"Well no, but there is this girl named Sierra, but she hasn't taken notice of my yet." He said in a disappointing voice<br>I tried to make him feel better about it "Give it time and she'll notice you. The same thing happened to me and Kate, but one long adventure later that all changed." I said  
>"Thanks Humphrey" he said cheering up "Well it's getting late I'm heading to bed."<br>"Yeah same here, goodnight" I said  
>"Goodnight" He said<p>

Jake laid down by the entrance of the cavern and fell asleep. I walked over to Kate (who was sound asleep) and curled up behind her, I could feel her scoot closer to me. 'She's probably cold' I thought. I put my arm around her side and rested my head on her neck. I shortly fell asleep and into my dreams.

* * *

><p><em>In Humphrey's dreams<br>Humphrey's POV_

I was running down the valley in Jasper Park, "Kate I'm coming" I said as I ran. Hutch had ran up to me and told me Kate was in labor while I was playing some of my Omega games with Salty. I immediately started running; I didn't want to miss the birth of my pups.

Faster and faster I ran, trees and bushes flying past me. I was running up the hill that leads to the main Alpha den. I saw Mooch and Shakey cheering me on, they must of had already know. I shot them a quick smile as I ran past them, I could see the den just up ahead. 'The home stretch' I thought to myself. I skidded around the corner and ran up the small path that lead up to the den. As I rounded the entrance of the den I saw Winston sitting outside, I skidded to a halt. I was about to say something but Winston cut me off.

"Go now, we can talk later." He said  
>I smiled and walked into the den. Inside I saw Kate lying down, a look of pain in her face but she managed to keep a smile. I smiled back at her, Eve was next to her telling her to breathe and keep pushing. I looked to the other side of the den and i saw Lilly, Garth and Winston (Who had just walked back in) all sitting down. I walked over to Kate and sat next to her, "I made it!" I said, still trying to catch my breath after running halfway across the territory.<p>

"Yes you did." Kate said between breaths  
>I put my paw on hers "I'm so excited" I said<br>"Me too" She said, she started to yell in pain  
>"Okay the first pup is coming." Eve said "Keep pushing"<p>

Kate let out another yell of pain, and the first pup was born.

Eve picked it up and handed it to Winston to hold, she then turned back to Kate. "One more to go" She said  
>"You can do it Kate, just keep breathing." I said, comforting her<br>Kate yelled again and the next and last pup was born, Eve handed it to Lilly to hold.  
>I looked at my two pups a big smile on my face, but it was turned into a look of horror when I went to look back at Kate. She was bleeding really badly and looked very pale, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor.<p>

I gasped, the look of horror still on my face. Eve ran over to her and put her ear up to Kate's snout, she wasn't breathing. Eve then put her paw on Kate chest where her heart was, there was no pulse.

"S-She's dead" Eve said on the verge of tears  
>Everything turned into a nightmare "NO! She can't be dead!" I yelled<p>

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

"No no no no" I kept repeating, then I woke up. I was breathing heavily "It was only a dream, that's all just a dream." I said panting  
>"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep." I heard a familiar voice say.<br>I looked up and saw it was Kate. I jumped up and hugged her "Kate! You're okay" I said  
>"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be." She said<br>"Oh Kate it was horrible you died after giving birth to our pups." I said  
>"Oh that would never happen." She said comforting me<br>"You're right it was just a dream that's all." I said

But deep down I knew it was more than a dream, I was a sign of things to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Could it be more than a dream? I guess we'll both find out in a later chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story so far, I sure enjoy writing it. Next chapter is on the way.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. To those who were worried that Kate (or other characters) might die in this story, don't worry I wasn't planning on killing her. I'm not of fan of writing tragic stories; I prefer to write stories with happy endings. I only put that nightmare bit in to add a little suspense to the story, but it didn't work as I planned. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Chapter 6<p>

_Kate's POV_

We had left the waterfall cavern about a few hours ago, and had started walking down the river toward the mountains in the distance. Humphrey was walking next to me, I could tell he was feeling better after that nightmare he had earlier, and he didn't look to be in too much pain. Jake was a little ways ahead of us, he seemed to want to get home in a hurry because he was always ahead of us.

We exited the vast open meadow and entered back into the forest. There was a light breeze blowing through the trees, the sky was clear with the sun shining right above us. It was definitely warmer here then it was back at Jasper, and there wasn't as much snow.

Humphrey ran up to Jake "Do you know how much further mom and dad are?" I could hear him ask  
>"Well I'm not all too sure but I know we have to be close by now." Jake said<br>I walked a little faster to catch up with them. "Are you guys sure you remember where they live? Because you two don't seem to be too sure where they live." I said  
>"Well I was taken away years ago and never did get time to venture out of my parents den that often." Humphrey said<br>"And I was an Omega in the pack so I mostly stayed within the territory borders." Jake said

I walked up in front of them and stopped, causing them to stop too. "Okay before we go any further I want you two to think and remember what the scenery looked like around your parents den." I said looking at them both  
>"I already told you that they lived by a small stream at the bottom of a tall waterfall." Humphrey said<br>"Well let's see, I don't see any tall cliffs around this area. There should be some cliffs over in those mountains over there." Jake said pointing over to the mountains in the distance.  
>"Well it's a start" I said "Do you remember the pack name?"<br>"Hmm... We were the most southern pack in the area." Jake said "I believe we were called the Southern Glacier Pack."  
>"That's it!" Humphrey yelled "Now all we got to do is find a wolf and ask them if they know where the Southern Glacier Pack is."<br>"You see what happens when you stop and think for a minute." I said  
>"Yeah whatever" Jake muttered<br>I ignored him "So let's keep following this river until we get to those mountains, or until we find another wolf." I said  
>"Well let's get going, the faster the better." Humphrey said and started walking along the river<p>

Jake and I followed him, We still had a lot of daylight left and we were making great progress. It's only the third day and we have two more before we'd have to turn around and go home. The mountains were slowly getting closer and they were taller than I thought.

We reached the base of the mountains at late afternoon.

"Well we made it to the mountains, now what?" I asked  
>"Well I don't see a waterfall here." Jake said looking around<br>After he said that the light from the sun was reflecting off of something shiny about a mile or so way. I looked at it "Wait a minute what's that?" I said pointing toward the light  
>"I-It looks like a waterfall" Humphrey said "Come on!" He yelled and ran toward it<p>

Jake and I ran after him, 'I hope this is it' I thought to myself. "Wait up Humphrey!" I yelled I could tell he was excited. Humphrey and Jake kept running, but I had to slow down. My stomach had a sick feeling and when I ran faster it made me feel sicker. I kept up a light jog knowing they would stop at the waterfall and wait for me. I went lost in my thoughts thinking of what Humphrey's parents would look like and act like, I'm sure that they will be happy to find out the Humphrey was married and that he was to become a father. I went out of my thoughts to see that I was approaching the falls, I could see that Humphrey's and Jake were sitting next to each other by the pond with a big smile on their faces.  
>"What's making you two smile?" I asked<br>"This is the place!" Humphrey said  
>I looked around I didn't see a single wolf around "It is? Where are your parents then?" I said<br>"That's because their den is hidden, it's around that corner." Jake said pointing to a small split canyon beside the waterfall.  
>"Okay but where is the rest of their pack?" I said<br>"Our parents never liked living near the rest of the pack, they enjoyed their privacy." He said "Let's go Humphrey" He got up and walked toward the small canyon.  
>"Right behind ya" Humphrey said<br>I followed Humphrey walking by his side; this was a big moment for him. As we turned the corner of the canyon I saw a cave, it was sure hidden from the outside world. We all stopped just outside the den, Jake turned to me and Humphrey.  
>"Okay you two stay here until I call you in." He said<br>We both nodded our heads, as much as Humphrey wanted to run in there and hug his parents. He waited, Jake walked in and I heard him say hi mom hi dad.  
>"Jake your back!" I heard two other wolfs yell from in the den<br>"Yes I am and I brought someone special." Jake said  
>"Who?" I heard a voice say<br>"Guys can you come in here" Jake said

Me and Humphrey walked into the den, inside I saw Jake and two wolfs sitting next to him. One wolf was tall and lean she looked like a female, her fur was all white with a few grey streaks. Next to her was a tall and very muscled obviously male, he was purely grey furred with Humphrey's same ice blue eyes. We sat down next to each other.  
>"And who are these two Jake?" The male asked<br>"Mom, Dad remember Humphrey." Jake said smiling  
>"Humphrey!" The both said in unison, a look of shock on their faces<br>"Hi mom, Hi dad" Humphrey said, his mom walked up and gave him a hug  
>"We've missed you so much" She said<br>"I've missed you guys too." He said on almost on the verge of tears.  
>She walked back and sat down where she was earlier.<br>"And who's this?" Humphrey's dad asked looking at me  
>"This is my mate, Kate." He said<br>"Well you sure got yourself a good looking one" Humphrey's dad said  
>"Thank you" He said<br>"Well I'm happy for you two. My names Lupa and this is my mate Lyall." Lupa said  
>"Nice to meet you" I said, Humphrey's parents seemed like a nice couple.<br>"And we have some extra news too" Humphrey said smiling at me, I knew what was coming.  
>"And what's that" Lyall said<br>"You two are going to become grandparents." He said proudly  
>"Well congratulations!" Lupa said<br>I smiled knowing that they were okay with it, they haven't embarrassed Humphrey, yet.  
>"Well we'd love to talk but it's getting late and we have all day tomorrow to talk and share stories." She said<br>"I agree" Humphrey said "Goodnight everyone"  
>"Goodnight" everyone said<p>

We all found a place to sleep in the den, Lupa and Lyall were sleeping together, Jake was near the den entrance, and Humphrey and I were cuddled up near the other side of the den. I shortly fell asleep with Humphrey keeping me warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hooray Humphrey is now reunited with his family. Sorry if this is a short chapter, Chapter 7 is next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Humphrey's POV_

I opened my eyes after having a peaceful sleep in my parents den. I was feeling today is going be a great day, life couldn't be any better right now. I found my parents again, I have a beautiful mate who loves me, plus I'm going to be a father. I always loved entertaining the pups back in Jasper, it always made me smile. I can't wait to see what my pups will look like and what personalities they'll have.

I laid there just thinking of my soon to be pups with a smile on my face, I was so busy day dreaming I didn't notice Kate roll over and open her eye's, she looked at me and smile.

"And just what are you thinking about." She whispered  
>"Oh just thinking what our kids will look like when their born." I said looking at her<br>"So have I" She said "I bet they'll be so cute."  
>"Just like us" I said still smiling<br>She leaned over and licked my cheek making me blush a little. "Yes, just like us" She said in a soft voice  
>I looked down at her belly, it was a little bigger than usual "Well I can see the puppies are growing." I said, then looking back up at her.<br>She took a quick look and looked back at me "I guess they are" She said "Pretty soon they'll be so big that I won't be able to move." She laughed  
>I laughed at her joke "Yep pretty soon, remember we have to head back home two days from now." I said<br>"I know, but I kind of like it out here. It's a little warmer and the waterfall and mountains are so beautiful." She said  
>"Well maybe we can stay here, but we how will we tell everyone back in Jasper?" I asked<br>"We could send someone to tell them." She said  
>"Well let's ask my parent if they don't mind it I'm sure they want me to stay anyway." I said "It doesn't matter where we live, I'll always be happy as long as you're by me side." I said nuzzling her<br>"Aww that's very sweet" She said nuzzling me back "I love you"  
>"I love you too, Kate" I said smiling<br>"Would you two lovebirds cut it out." I heard a grouchy voice say in the den. I looked over to see Jake lying there with his eyes open.  
>"What wrong with you bro?" I teased<br>"Yeah are you jealous?" Kate said laughing  
>"Heck no, I'm just grouchy 'cause I didn't sleep well last night." He said<br>"Why not?" I asked  
>"Just a bad dream that's all, I don't want to talk about it. If you don't mind I'm going to get some water." He said<br>"Okay, bye" I said

Jake left the den leaving just Kate and I, my Mom and Dad were lying next to each other in the back of the den. Me and Kate sat next to each other.

"I like your parents Humphrey, their a nice couple." Kate said  
>"I know that's what a lot of people said to me when I was a pup." I said<br>"It's too bad you didn't get to stay with them you're whole life." She said  
>"It's not so bad, if I was never taken to Jasper then I would have never met you, we wouldn't be married and you would have married Barf." I said<br>She laughed "True, I'm glad I did get to meet you, you're a nice caring person, and funny too." She said  
>I smiled at the component she gave me "Well thank you, that means a lot coming from you." I said<br>She smiled back "So what do you have planned to do today?" She asked  
>"I'm not sure, just relax and catch up with my parents." I said<br>"I was thinking of going to get something to eat for everyone and then relax and tell stories." She said  
>"Can I come and help?" I asked<br>"No, I don't want you getting hurt again," She said  
>"Okay fine, but I do want to learn how to hunt." I said<br>"That's fine I don't mind teaching you but not just yet." She said getting up "I'm going hunting, I'll be back soon." She said giving me a quick lick on the cheek  
>"Okay bye" I said<p>

I watched her leave the den to go on a hunt. I sat there looking around the den, I went back into daydreaming. I was then taken back out of my thoughts when I saw my Dad get up and stretch.

He looked at me "Good morning son, sleep well?" He said  
>"Good morning Dad, and I did sleep well last night." I said "I'm not sure about Jake he seemed to be in a grumpy mood this morning."<br>"Do you know why?" He asked  
>"Well he just said he had a bad dream, but he didn't want to talk about it." I said<br>"and where is he now?" He said  
>"He said he went to get some water" I said<br>"Okay, and what about your mate?" He asked  
>"She went to get all of us some food." I said<br>"Oh well that's very nice of her but she didn't have to do that I could of done it myself." He said  
>"It's okay dad, she enjoys hunting." I said<br>"Wait but she's an Omega isn't she, how can she enjoy hunting." He said with a puzzled look on his face.  
>"She's actually and Alpha Dad." I said<br>"But I thought Alpha's and Omega's aren't allowed to breed." He said  
>"Things used to be that way but after the little adventure Kate and I took that rule is now abolished making Omega's equal with Alpha's thus letting the two of us get married." I said<br>"And what happened during this little adventure you two took?" He asked  
>"I'll tell you along with everyone else after lunch." I said<br>"Okay" He said then taking a breath "It's good to have you home son." He said  
>"And it's good to be home Dad." I said<br>"You mean you're going to stay here?" He asked  
>"Well yeah if you two would like, Kate and I really like it here." I said<br>"Well you'll have to ask you mother when she gets up." He said

Me and my Dad sat there waiting for Lupa to wake up and waiting for Kate and Jake to return to the den. We passed the time chatting and telling a few short stories about what happened during the time I was gone, after ten minutes of chatting Lupa started to wake from her slumber.

"Good morning sweetie" My Dad said when Lupa got up and stretched

"Good morning" She said with a warm smile, she looked around the den and noticed that Jake and Kate were gone.

"Where did Jake and Kate go?" She asked

"Kate went to get us some food, and Jake needed to get some water." I said

"Well that's very nice of Kate," She said "You two are a cute couple, and I'm glad it all worked out with you two."

"Thanks Mom" I said, I turned to see Jake walking in the den with a weird look on his face.

"Uhhh…. Humphrey can you come with me real quick." He Said

"Sure is something wrong?" I asked

"Just come with me and I'll tell you." He said

"Okay let's go" I said

I followed Jake out my parents den, I could tell something was up. I followed him into the woods; he stopped and looked around, as if he was making sure no one was looking or within earshot. He sat on the ground and I sat across from him.

"Okay so what's wrong?" I said

"Well do you remember that girl I told you about a two nights ago?" He said

"Yeah, Sierra right?" I said

"Yeah, anyway when I went to get a drink she was there too." He said

"Okay, go on" I said

"Well when I walked out to get a drink she turned around and saw me. I just minded my own business, but she walked over to me. She said that she was glad to see me return safely and that she missed me. I was shocked when she said that, it caught me off guard." He said

"Well what did you say to her after that?" I asked

"I just said I missed her too" He said

"Well what's so bad about that, she missed you." I said

"I know but I'm just not good with girls" He said looking down at the ground

"Well you like her don't you?" I asked

"A little, but I just get all shy around her." He said

"Well I can help you, if you want?" I asked

"You would do that for me?" He said smiling

"Of course I would you are my brother after all." I said

"Thank you Humphrey" He said

"Come on let's get back to the den, I'm sure Kate will be back by now." I said

We both got up and walked back to our parents den, hoping Kate had gotten some luck hunting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it looks like Jake is interested in this Sierra wolf, who is she exactly? Find out in the next chapter. Also if you haven't seen it yet I have a new story I'm working on too, it's called Lone Grey Wolf, check it out. Please review, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy, and review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Humphrey's POV_

Jake and I were just getting back to the den after the little talk we had. I was happy for him because Sierra just might be his true love. I'm glad he let me help; I'll help him get over his shyness around girls. We walked into the den to see my Mom and Dad sitting together on one side of the den, Kate was on the other side, and in the middle was a huge caribou.

"Wow, you sure got a big one." Jake said to Kate

"Yeah, looks like luck was on your side." I said

"Thank you" She said, smiling at the complement "Okay since I caught it I'll take the head and the rest of you can each have a leg, sound good?" She said

"Sounds fair to me" my Dad said ripping off the lower right leg, he then ripped off the lower left one and gave it to my Mom.

Jake and I took the other two legs and started eating. There was not a word said in the den for a while. Everyone was too busy eating their share of the food. After we all finished my dad was the first to speak up.

"So Humphrey weren't you and Kate going to tell us how you met?" He asked

I looked over to Kate who nodded "Yes I was, we don't mind telling you now." I said

"This should be interesting" My Mom said, just finishing he food

I started the story "Well Kate and I met the day I was taken too Jasper..." I said

I told them the story of when me and Kate were pups and when we were taken to Idaho. Clearly they were interested because they were never distracted once. After we told them our story, Jake told everyone his.

"Wow all of you have been through a lot lately." My Dad said

"Yea we have but we did have some good times, right Kate?" I said looking to Kate

"Yes we did" She said smiling

"What about you Jake?" My Mom asked

"Well the trip was scary and lonely, but after a day of traveling I just enjoyed the sights and scenery all the way back here." Jake said

"That's great" She said

"Well what happened while I was gone?" He asked

"Well your father and I were devastated; we didn't want to lose both of our children. Your father looked high and low for you but not even a scent of you." She said "We just waited and hoped you'd return."

"And were back, both of us" I said "Also Kate and I wanted to know if we could live here, with you guys?

"Of course you two can but we would have to build another den so we could all have some space to live." My Dad said

"Well Jack and I could build a new den under that tree over there." I said pointing to and old dead tree that was just outside the den.

"Well sure, not like there's anything else to do around here." He said

"Alright sounds like a plan." I said

"What about your family back home Kate, won't they miss you?" My Mom asked her

"Yea they will but I'm sure they'll understand." Kate said

"Alright it looks like the family's reunited" I said smiling

"It's about time" My Dad said laughing slightly

We all laughed too, I looked over to Jake who was sitting there smiling. I walked over and whispered into his ear.

"Let's go find this Sierra girl" I whispered

He nodded "Okay" He said, we got up and started to walk out the den then my Mom spoke up.

"Where are you two going?" She asked, everyone looked at us

"Oh… we were… Uhhh…" Jake started

"Going for a walk" I said

Everyone gave us weird looks, there was a short silence. "Okay, have fun" She said

Jake and I continued walking out the den, outside it was sunny with a few clouds. There was about 3 hours of light before it got dark.

"So do you know where she would be right now?" I asked

"I'm not sure, she should be around here somewhere." He said looking around

"Well let's just wonder around the area and we'll find her eventually." I said

"Okay" He said

We kept walking and looking around, I noticed that there were not many wolves in the area.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"You won't see many wolves down here, they tend to stay more north of here." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Because this is Puma territory, but don't worry they mostly stay and live up in the mountains up there." He said pointing up to the mountains that toward over the area.

"So it's safe here?" I asked, I was worried about Kate's and my pup's safety.

"Yes it is, the only time we have been attacked by one was not to long after you disappeared." He said

I still felt a little uneasy "Okay" I said "So the other wolves are too cowardly to come live this far south." I joked

"You could say that," He laughed "but I wouldn't say that because there are some strong wolves up there."

I laughed "Well if they were strong they would teach those Pumas a lesson," I said, I didn't notice that there was another wolf behind me.

Jakes eyes widened "Humphrey I would stop saying those thing if I was you." He said

"Why! There just a bunch of lazy wolves who don't know how to defend their own area." I said, I backed up a little, and then I hit something big and furry. I turned around and saw a wolf that was a little bigger then Garth staring at me. My eyes widened and I backed away over the where Jake was sitting.

"Who are you and what are you thinking of making fun of us?" The wolf said "I should punish you for saying those things!"

"Take it easy Drake, He's not from around here." Jake said

"Fine, since he's new, but the next time I hear you saying those things you're dead." Drake threatened, he then turned around and left us.

"Okay I guess I learned my lesson." I said looking to make sure he was gone. "Who was that?" I asked

"That was Drake, he's in charge of the western area." Jake said

"What's the deal with this whole area thing?" I said "Why don't you have one big territory with two leaders?"

"Well we did when we were pups, but after you left we had a new leader who wanted to separate the territory into areas. So he split the territory into 8 areas; North, Northwest, Northeast, East, Central, West, South, and Southwest." He said

"Interesting, that way the territory wasn't too difficult to control." I said

"Correct" He said "The Southern area was given to our parents to control, no one else wanted to move into our area so we keep it mostly to ourselves. The only reason wolves come down here is to either visit or hunt."

"Okay" I said

"The Central area is where the main leader lives, and is where all of the events are held like meetings gatherings and weddings." He said

"What about moonlight howls?" I asked

"Well we have those up on that mountain peak up there." He said pointing up to one of the towering peaks that oversaw the area.

My jaw dropped, the peak was way, way, way taller than the one back in Jasper Park. "All the way up there?" I asked still shocked "It has to be about 5,000 feet tall!"

"Yeah I know, but it has the best views and its pretty romantic up their when theirs a full moon." He said

"Wow, I'm going to howl with Kate up there for sure." I said

"I bet you will" He said

"Hey Jake" I heard a female voice behind us say

We turned around to see a gorgeous wolf standing behind us. She had grey mixed with tan fur and dark brown eyes.

"Oh... Hi Sierra" Jake said his voice sounding a little nervous.

"Who's you're friend?" She asked looking at me

"This is my brother, Humphrey." He said

"Nice to meet you" I said

"You never told me you had a brother Jake." She said

"Well he hasn't been around here for a few years, he just go back." He said

"Well he sure does look like you" She said

"I know it's like were twins," I joked, everyone laughed "If only our voice weren't different."

"True" He said

"So where have you been for the past few years?" She asked me

"Well it's kind of a long story" I said

"That's okay I like stories" She said

"Okay then" I said, I told her that I lived here when I was a pup and was relocated to Jasper Park. I told her about growing up there and meeting Kate. I told her about being relocated again to Idaho, this time with Kate and our adventure back to Jasper. Finally I told her how we met up with Jake and headed out to find our parents.

"Wow that's amazing, you've been through a lot." She said

"Yeah but it was fun" I said

"So where is this Kate girl?" She asked

"She's back at my parents den" I said

"Well I would like to meet her sometime" She said

"Sure, I'm sure you could tomorrow." I said

"Well it was nice meeting you but if you don't mind I wanted to take Jake on a little walk." She said looking at Jake

I could see him tense up, he looked at me for help. I nodded my head "I don't mind, I'm sure Jake would love to go with you." I said

He looked at me "Uh… Yeah sure. Humphrey can I speak with you real quick" He said

"Ok" I said, He then pulled me back and we turned around

"What are you doing?" He whispered

"I'm just helping you out" I said

"Well I'm not sure about this" He said

"It'll be fine, just go with her and have fun. Get to know one another" I said

"But-" He started but I cut him off

"Do you want to be with her or not" I said

"I do want to be with her, but I'm just nervous" He said

"Don't be, learn to loosen up and just go for it. If it doesn't work out then I wasn't meant to be, got it?" I said

"You're right, thanks bro you're the best" He said before we both turned back around

"Ready to go" He said to Sierra

"Sure" She said

They both started walking away, "You two have fun, I'll see you back at the den" I said

I turned around and started walking back to the den _'They would make a great couple'_ I thought to myself.

I when I got back to the den everyone was sitting in a circle telling stories. They looked at me when I walked into the den.

"Where's Jake?" My Mom asked

"Oh he and Sierra went on a little evening stroll together, so I came back here to see what was going on." I said

"Well looks like Jake has a new girlfriend" My Dad said "It's about time"

"But I thought he was shy around girls" She said

"He _was_, but I talked him into it and told him to go for it" I said

"Let's hope he doesn't blow it" He said

"Come sit down" Kate said "were just telling stories"

"Okay sure" I said sitting next to her

We all sat and shared stories and jokes while we waited for Jake to come back from his little date with Sierra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Kate and Humphrey have decided to stay and live with Humphrey's parents. Thanks for reading, please review. Chapter 9 is coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this new chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up with the rising sun shining in my fur, and Kate curled up against me. I looked over and saw my mom and dad sleeping in the other corner, but I didn't see Jake anywhere. I slowly got up, trying not to disturb Kate. I walked outside and saw that it was a clear and cloudy day, it was a slightly colder morning then the previous ones. I decided to go and try my luck at hunting again, even though I should have waited until Kate gave me some training, but I knew I could do it. I was so close last time, and I'm sure I'll succeed this time. I walked out into the open meadow and got down low, I peered through the tall grass and I saw a lone caribou away from its heard. I stalked my way through the grass trying to be a silent as possible. Crept closer and closer to the unsuspecting caribou, it was too busy eating the grass to see me. I was right next to it and I waited for the perfect moment to strike. It turned its head away and I saw the perfect time to jump. I jumped toward its neck and bit down on its throat, I could taste its blood as I bit down harder and harder. The caribou jumped and kicked around trying to shake me off, but it was too late my jaws were locked down and it would soon be dead. After what seemed like forever the creature fell over and died. I let go of its neck and licked the blood of my lips, I sat down a caught my breath.

I realized that I succeeded in killing it "Kate is going to be so proud." I said under my breath.

"I'm not sure about Kate, but I sure am." A voice said behind me

I turned around and saw Jake standing behind me "Oh there you are, where were you last night?" I asked

"Oh well I spent the night with Sierra" He said

"Oh so I see things went well between you two" I said with a smile

"Yeah! You were right I just needed to loosen up a little" He said

"See I told you" I said "Can you give some details on what happened last night?"

"Sure, but first let's get this caribou home and have some breakfast." He said picking up the dead carcass

"Okay" I said and followed him back to the den helping him drag the caribou.

When we arrived back at the den everyone was still asleep, we dropped the carcass by the entrance of the den and walked inside.

"Rise and shine everyone, and see what Humphrey brought us." Jake said

Everyone slowly got up and stretched. "What did he bring us?" My dad asked

"See for yourself" I said moving out of the way so he could see the caribou

"Wow, but Humphrey I thought you didn't know how to hunt?" He said

"I don't, but I did learn a thing or two from watching Kate hunt back in Jasper." I said

Kate got up and walked over to me. "I'm proud of you," She said nuzzling me "but don't you ever do that again, you could have gotten hurt or even killed."

"I'm sorry, but I was bored and decided to give it another shot." I said

"Well if you're so impatient then I'll teach you today if you want." She said

"Of course I want to, but after me and Jake have a small talk." I said

"Why did something happen?" My mom asked Jake

"No, nothing important" He said

"Okay" She said

"Come on, let's eat!" I said

"Sure thing" My dad said

We all took a part of the caribou and ate our share. After we all ate Jake and I left the den and took a walk out in the meadow.

"So what did you guys do last night?" I asked

"Well first we just walked around and got to know each other, and then we just chatted a little while after that. When it got late I told her I should be getting back to my den, but then she told me that I should spend the night with her. At first I was hesitant and I got nervous, she saw that I was scuffling my paws and she noticed it. She just giggled and said "It's okay, I know that you like me and I like you too." Then I smiled and said that I liked her and that I'd love to stay the night. She then nuzzled me and we both went to her den and slept together." He said while we walked.

"Way to go" I said "It looks like you found your mate"

"Maybe, we'll see" He said

"When are you going to see her again?" I asked

"Well I was thinking of right now, while Kate teaches you to hunt."

"Okay bye, have fun" I said

Jake walked back into the forest and I turned around and walked back to the den. _'I knew it would work out between the two of them'_ I thought to myself as I walked. It was now high noon and the sun was shining through the big puffy clouds that were scattered around the sky. When I got back to the den Kate was waiting for my by the entrance.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" She said back "Where's Jake?"

"Oh he went to visit Sierra while you taught me how to hunt." I said

"Well let's go then" She said walking by me

"Okay" I said following her

She lead me back out into the meadow, she jumped up on a rock and told me to sit down.

"Okay so the first think to learn when it comes to hunting is balance." She said as she stood up on one of her front paws and balanced her weight on it.

"Now you try to balance on your two front paws" She said

"Uhh… Okay" I said, I managed to get up on them but I fell back over, hitting the ground. "Ow"

"That's okay, keep trying" She said

I gave it another shot but fell back over "This is harder that I thought" I said

"Well nothing is easy when it comes to being an Alpha." She said

"I know that" I said trying to balance again, I managed to hold it for a few seconds, then I fell back over again.

"You're slowly getting the hang of it" She said

I gave it another shot, over the few hours we were there I managed to hold my balance longer and longer each time. When nightfall came I managed to hold my balance without falling at all.

"I got the hang of it Kate" I said looking at her while balancing on my front paws

"I've noticed, you learn pretty fast compared to some of the other wolves back at Alpha school." She said hopping down from the rock "Come on Humphrey its getting dark out and we should get back to the den"

"What's the rush darling" I said getting back on my paws "You know it's the full moon don't you?"

"I know, what exactly are you getting at?" She asked

"Well Jake showed me where a great romantic place is" I said smiling

"Are you saying you want to go on a date with me?" She asked smiling back

"Yes I am" I said kissing her on the cheek

"Of course I will go on a date with you" She said kissing me back

"Okay follow me then" I said turning and walking toward the peak where Jake had told me was where they did their moonlight howls

Kate and I walked side by side as we climbed up the mountain. When we got to the top we found that there was no one there. The moon was already shining bright in the sky and it reflected off the small pond that was at the top of the peak. Kate was amazed by how beautiful it was way up here.

"Wow it's so beautiful up here" She said

"Yeah, it sure beats the one back in Jasper" I said

"I'll say" She Said

We walked over to the edge of the peak and sat next to each other on the flat rock surface. Kate leaded her head against mine, and we both sat and enjoyed each other's company.

"I love you Kate" I said

"I love you too Humphrey" She said

"You want to howl?" I asked

"Of course" She said

We both sat back and raised our heads toward the sky. For the rest of the time we spent up there, we just howled and cuddled together. After about a few hours he decided to call it a night and head back to the den. When we arrived back at the den it was close the midnight and everyone was already asleep. Jake wasn't there so I just suspected he was at Sierra's den. Kate and I walked over to the spot we slept at and both laid down next to each other. Kate snuggled up against me and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Sorry if the end seemed a little rushed. I'm not sure if weather or not I should keep writing the story day by day, or skip ahead to where Kate has her pups, what do you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I decided to take your guises opinions and write day by day, but I will skip a few days every now and then. Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

It's been a few days since Kate started teaching me how to hunt and I was slowly getting more skilled at curtain things. My balance was perfect and I had mastered how to do summersaults in the air and land with ease. Right now I was working on a stealth skills and how to be as light as a feather.

Everyone in the family now knew that Jake had a new girlfriend and Sierra occasionally came over and had dinner with us while we all told stories. Jake was now always spending his free time with Sierra and I spent all mine working on my hunting skills. Kate had gotten bigger and was still growing, she had lots of mood swings too.

It was now mid-day and Kate and I were out in the meadow doing some training. Kate would walk way ahead of me and I would silently stalk her until I caught up and captured her. But she could always counter my attacks and I usually the one who got captured. I was right behind her silently following her through the tall grass, I stayed very low to the ground so she wouldn't see me. I stopped and ducked down lower when she turned around and tried to look for me. She smelled the air, looking for my scent, but I knew that it's always best to stalk downwind of the prey. She turned her head back around and continued walking through the tall grass. I got back up and followed, I got closer and closer to her and soon I was only a few feet from her tail. I realized that now my chance to jump. I jumped up high in the air, but as I jumped I stepped on a small twig, and snapped it. I was falling back down right toward Kate. She turned around to see what made the sound, but she was too late. I landed right on her pinning her to the ground.

"Ha-ha, I caught you" I said proudly

"Great job" She said "but can you please get off me, you're hurting me"

"Oh I'm sorry" I said getting off her "Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah it's just that I've been feeling weird lately" She said

"I think it might be because of the pups?" I asked

"Oh you think!" She yelled at me

I jumped back surprised at her yelling "Yes I do think it's because of the pups" I said

"Well it's your fault I'm like this!" She snapped

"Why are you yelling?" I said "It wasn't my entire fault"

"Ugh I'm sorry Humphrey it's just these darn mood swings again." She said

"It's okay there's no way to control them" I said

"Yea, you're right it's not all your fault, it was our decision." She said

"I say we take a break today" I said

"Yeah I could use some rest" She said

We both walked back to the den where we found that Jake had left again and Mom and Dad were out with some of their friends. Kate and I had the den too ourselves, Kate laid down on the ground and I sat next to her.

"So have you thought of any names?" I asked her

"Not really, they're not even born yet" She said

"Well it's always good to plan ahead you know." I said

"True" She said "Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Well I'm not too sure, but I really like the name Nova" I said

"Nova? That's an odd name, but I like it" She said

"Really? I think it's perfect if one of them is a boy" I said

"I agree" She said, but then she grunted and put her paw on her stomach.

"Are you okay" I asked

"Yea I'm fine, that was a weird feeling" She said

"What did it feel like?" I asked

"Well it felt like something moved inside me" She said

"Maybe the pups are kicking" I said putting my paw on her stomach. Just then I felt something kick "Yep they are"

"Yea... Wow that feels weird" She said

"Well I'm not sure if we should continue teaching until after the pups are born and are a few weeks old." I said

"Are you sure, I feel like I can still teach you." She said

"No you should just take it easy from now on, and no more hunting, Jake and I will do all the hunting." I said

"Well as long as your careful when you hunt, then I will allow you too" She said "It looks like I'll be resting from now on"

"Yeah, but it's only for a few more weeks. It'll be over before you know it" I said

"What about the den you said you were going to make for us to live in." She asked

"Oh, I forgot about that" I said

"Well you now can work on it, since we're not going to be doing any more training for now." She said

"I guess so" I said, thinking of how I would build us a new home. Just then my dad walked in

"Hi dad" I said

"Hello, what are you two up too?" He asked

"Well Kate now has to just lay around and chill until the pups are born." I said, and then my mom walked inside and sat next to my dad.

"How much longer until she's due?" My mom asked

"I'm not sure" I said, and Kate nodded her head agreeing.

"Well when did you first conceive?" She asked

"Well..." I counted the number of days in my head "It's been about 12 days or so." I said

"Well then you guys still have a month or so until Kate's due." She said

"What are we going to do when the pups are born? I don't think we have enough room in here." My dad said

"Well I was going to build another den, you can help me if you want." I said

"I think that's a great idea, it'll be good to spend some time with my first son." He said

"Good, we can start tomorrow. Let's just rest today." I said lying down next to Kate

"I couldn't agree more, plus I've been feeling a little tired today." My mom said, lying down.

My dad sat next to me and we chatted and told some funny jokes while the girls slept.

_Meanwhile_

_Jake's POV_

I was sitting in Sierra's den waiting for her to come back from her parents den. She had left earlier to get some food for the two of us. Our relationship had been going really well, and I was no longer nervous about talking to girls. Life couldn't going any better for me, I really thought she was the one for me and I hope she thought the same way about me. I could hear the running of paws in the distance and I watched as Sierra walking to the den with two caribou legs in her jaws. She dropped the legs down in between us.

"Who's hungry?" She said

"I sure am!" I said

"Well dig in then" She said tossing one leg to me

"Thanks babe" I said smiling

I could see her blush under her fur "You're welcome" She said giggling

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked

"Well let's see, we can go for a walk, or maybe we can just stay here and relax." I said

"I'd like to just relax, but you know what tonight is right?" She asked

"No, is it important" I said

She laughed "Of course it's important, silly" She said

"Hmmm..." I said trying to remember what today was "Is it your birthday?" I said guessing

"Nope far from it, come on you know this one. What happened a week ago from today?" She said

"Hmm..." Then it hit me "It's our one week anniversary!" I said

"That's right, and here you gift" She said pulling me in and giving me a long kiss.

"Well you won't get your present until tonight" I said with a sly smile, seeing if she knew what I meant.

"Oh I can wait" She said smiling back at me

"But first I want to know if you want to go to the moonlight howl with me tonight?" I asked

"I've been waiting for you to say that, of course I'll go with you, but can Kate and Humphrey come too." She said

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure they would want to go with us." I said

"Oh boy a double date I can't wait" She said

"Come on let's go see if Kate and Humphrey are done with training." I said walking out her den

"Okay" She said following me

We walk over to my parents den and found my mom and Kate both asleep and my dad a brother were sitting and having a chat. We walked into the den.

"Hi you two" Humphrey said

"Hi" We both said

"What are you guys up too?" My dad asked

"Well we wanted to know if Kate and Humphrey wanted to go on the moonlight howl with us tonight." Sierra asked

"I'm sorry guys, but Kate need to rest, from now on." He said

"Why?" She asked

"Because she's at that stage of pregnancy, where she need to rest." My dad said

"Oh" She said

"Mom and I will come with you guys, we haven't been to a moonlight howl for years." He said

"Okay" I said

"We should get going soon so we can get a good spot." He said

"Okay" I said

We all sat around and chatted while we waited until it was time to go. When the time to go came my dad woke up my mom and told her that they were coming to the moonlight howl with us. She was excited about it and we were all ready to go. We all said goodbye to Humphrey as we walked out of the den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter then I usually write, but enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

I stood outside my parents den, enjoying the view of the mountains and forest. It was now a little past sunset, the sky was slowly getting darker. The full moon was now shining bright in the sky, and the stars were lighting up one by one. Jake and the others had all left about an hour ago. I would have loved to go to the moonlight howl with Kate, but she needed her rest. Kate was curled up in a ball in the corner of the den, still sound asleep. I decided that I should wake her up; I walked over to her and nudged her with my snout, telling her to get up.

She opened her eyes "Hey sweetie" She said

"Hi" I said

She got up and "Were is everybody?" She asked looking around the room

"They all went to the moonlight howl." I said

"What? Why didn't we go?" She asked

"Well you need to rest, plus you were you look so pretty while you sleep and I didn't want to wake you up." I said

"Aww, thanks" She said, nuzzling me

"So it looks like we got the den to ourselves tonight" I said

"Yeah, too bad I'm pregnant or else we would fool around." She said with a sly smile

I smiled back "Yeah too bad" I said giving her a wink

"So what are we going to do tonight" She asked

"Well I was thinking we could have our own little private moonlight howl here, just the two of us." I said

"That sounds like a great idea" She said

"But first, how about some dinner" I said

"Sure I'm hungry, and so are the pups" She said

I walked outside and grabbed two caribou legs from a carcass that I had hunted earlier. I walked back into the den and saw that Kate was looking as poking at her belly.

"What's wrong?" I asked dropping the two legs on the ground.

"The pups are kicking again" She said

"I want to feel" I said putting my paw on her belly, I could feel them kicking "I can't wait to see what you guys look like"

I saw Kate smile "I'm sure they will be beautiful" She said

"Just like us" I said licking her cheek

"Aww" She said licking me back

"Well let's eat" I said handing her a caribou leg

We both ate our dinner and talked about what our pups will look like.

"... I think one pup will be a mix of our fur colors and personality." Kate said finishing her meal

"Yeah and one will act like you but look like me" I said

"Well I don't know about that" Kate said

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait and see" I said

"Yeah" I said

It was now completely dark outside and I could see that the forest was light up with the light from the full moon. I could her faint howls in the distance that were coming from the moonlight howl.

"I think now is a great time to do some howling, don't you think?" I said

"I couldn't agree more, let's go" She said, slowly getting up and walking out of the den.

I followed her and sat down next to where she stood, I could see that she was admiring all of the pretty stars in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful" She said

"Yeah but now as beautiful as you in the moonlight" I said smiling at her

I could see her blush a little "Aww you always say the cutest and sweetest things" She said nuzzling me

"Are you ready?" I asked

"I was born ready" She said

We both sat down and raised our heads to the sky, letting out our howls. They blended perfectly as always into a beautiful medley. We sat there and howled for way seemed like forever. We both finished our howls and Kate rested her head against mine. We sat there cuddling under the light of the moon.

Later

It was now late in the night and Kate and I were still cuddling outside of the den, looking up and the night sky. Enjoying each others company as we could hear the howls in the distance die down, signaling that's the moonlight howl was now over. I heard Kate yaw next to me.

"Looks like somebody's tired" I said

"Yeah I am" She said

"Well then we should get to bed I'm tired too." I said

"A few more minutes" She said sounding obviously sleepy.

"No come on" I said with a chuckle "If we stay like this any longer then we'll fall asleep like this."

She slowly got off me and got up walking to back into the den. I followed her in and we both laid down next to each other, She cuddled up against me.

"Goodnight Humphrey, I had a great time tonight."

"So did i hot stuff, goodnight" I said smiling

She giggled and nuzzled me "I love you so much" She said

"I love you too so much" I said nuzzling her back

We both closed our eyes and drifted into dreamland, I could feel Kate cuddle up against me and the night wore on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Kate's POV _

It was a mostly restless night for me, the awkward feeling of the pups kicking made it uncomfortable for me to sleep. It was still late in the night, I had been up for an hour or so now. I was cuddled up against Humphrey's side. I decided that I should wake him up and tell him I was having trouble sleeping. I got up and was about to wake him when I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you okay Kate?" The voice said

I turned around and saw Lupa standing behind me. "Yeah I'm fine, just restless" I said

"You want to talk about it" She said

"Well I'm just not used to the feeling of the pups kicking, and it makes me too uncomfortable to sleep." I said

"I see, you know I was the same way when I was pregnant" She said

"You were?" I said

"Yeah, I was quite restless and didn't get much sleep." She said

"Oh, how long did it take until you were able to sleep again?" I asked

"Well it only lasted a few days, then after that I got used to the feeling and was able to sleep comfortably again." She said

"Good, I was hoping it wouldn't last the whole time I was pregnant." I said relived "Well I'm going to go and try and get some sleep before dawn approaches."

"Okay so will I, if you have any more problems of questions feel free to tell me, after all I am your mother in law." She said

"Thanks and I will" I said

I laid back down next to Humphrey who was sound asleep with a big grin on his face. 'Hmm I wonder what he's dreaming about,' I thought to myself 'It must have me in it.' I cuddled up closer to him and closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep. Luckily the pups weren't kicking and I easily fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

I managed to get few more hours before waking up to the feeling of the pups kicking again. I opened my eyes and saw that it was not early morning. The sun had just risen but it was grey and cloudy outside. I laid there for what felt like days until I felt Humphrey stir in his sleep. I turned my head and saw that he had rolled over and was now facing me, his nose just and inch from mine. I decided to give him a little surprise. I press my nose against his and waited until he woke up. We stayed like that for several minutes and finally he began to stir even more before finally opening his eyes. When he noticed that our noses were touching he let out a small chuckle.

"Well good morning sweetheart" He said licking my cheek

This made me blush "Good morning, just thought I'd give you a little surprise this morning." I said

"Well I sure am surprised, I had the most wonderful dream last night and you were in it." He said

"I could tell" I said giggling

He looked puzzled "How?" He asked

"Well I was up in the middle of the night in I noticed you had a big grin on your face." I said

"Oh, wait you were up in the middle of the night and you didn't wake me up?" He asked

"Well I was going to, but your mom got up and we talk for a short while then I went back to bed." I said

"Why were you up?" He asked

"The pups were kicking a lot last night and it was making me uncomfortable." I said

"Oh, well next time wake me up" He said

"So what was your little dream about?" I asked

"Well I won't say it aloud cause everyone else I here but I was whisper it to you" He said

He leaned over and whispered in my ear (A/N: Use your imagination), when I heard him tell me I giggled and then blushed, my tail wagged.

"You really dreamed about that?" I said whispering

"Well you sure are hot, so why wouldn't I" He said smiling and giving me a wink

"Aww, you're so sweet" I said nuzzling him

He stretched and let out a yawn "Well todays going to be great" He said

"Why?" I asked

"Well I'm going to start building our den" He said

"Oh that's great, isn't your dad going to help you" I said

"Yeah, and so will Jake if he's not busy with Sierra" He said

"I doubt that, he isn't even here" I said noticing that Jake wasn't in the den

He noticed too "You're right" He said

"What am I going to do all day, just sit here all day" I said not happy about the idea

"Well I'm sure you and my mom can chat all day and watch me and my dad build the new den." He said

"Okay" I said,

Then I remembered that we had forgotten to tell everyone back in Jasper that we had decided to live here in Montana. I'm sure my mom and dad are worried sick about me and Humphrey.

"Oh gosh I just remembered that we never told everyone back in Jasper that we decided to stay here." I said

"Well we can't go now you're too far into your pregnancy and I won't go alone." He said

"What about Jake, can't he go and tell them?" I asked

"I doubt it, I'm sure Sierra won't let him go." He said

"True..." I said, I thought for a second then I got an idea "What about Marcel and Paddy?" I asked

"That's a good idea, but sadly we have no idea where they are." He said

"Well I guess all we can do I wait until they show up, or if one of the wolves from Jasper finds us." I said

"Yeah I guess so" He said

We sat there and chatted on about stuff until everyone woke up. after about an hour or so Humphrey's dad woke up and walked over to us.

"Good morning" He said

"Good morning" Humphrey and I said in unison

"So how are you two?" He asked

"Were great" I said

"Good to hear" He said

"So dad, are you ready to work on the new den today?" Humphrey asked

"Sure am, but how about some breakfast I'm starving"

"Same here," I said "and so are the pups"

"Well let's wait for mother to wake up" He said

Just as he said that Lupa woke up and stretched "Good morning" She said

"Good morning" We all said

"Let me guess Jake is still at Sierras?" She asked

"Yep" Humphrey said

"Well we were waiting for you to get up so we could have some breakfast and now your up so lets eat." Lyall said,

He walked over to a freshly killed caribou, and dragged it into the den. We all took one leg off and spit the head and neck into four equal parts. We all dug in and ate our share, as soon as we finished we all licked the blood out of our fur.

"That's was on good caribou" Lyall said

"I'll say" Humphrey's said

"So are you ready to go build that den?" He asked Humphrey

"Sure am, let's go" He said

He got up and following his dad out of the den and into the grey cloudy morning, leaving the den to me and Lupa.

"So did you get anymore rest last night?" She asked me

"Yeah I managed to get a few hours in" I said

"That's good" She said

We sat there a chatted while Humphrey and his dad worked on the new den.

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

My dad and I walked over to the old tree stump that was half hollowed out underneath. I could tell that we would need to do a lot of digging under the stump so that there was enough room underneath to support a new family.

"So how do you want to make it?" I asked

"Well you could dig out under the tree stump and then we could put grass and tree bark on top to keep out the elements." He said

"That's what I was thinking of doing" I said

"Let's dig" My dad said and the dug his claws into the ground.

"Wait I got an idea, wait here" I said walking over to an old dead tree the was nearby. I ripped off two small curved prices of bark and handed on to my father. "You can use this to dig out dirt faster"

"Good idea" He said and he gridded the bark into the ground digging out big chunks of dirt.

I moved over next to him and started digging out the other side of the so to be den. We spent a few hours or so digging out the entrance that dropped down under the stump. Kate would come by every now and then to see how it was turning out. After we dug out the entrance started digging out under the tree stump. We did this for only an hour or so because the sun was starting to set. Dad and I decided to call it a day and go wash off for dinner. We walked over to the pond and dipped our bodies in shaking off the dirt. We then proceeded back to the den where we found Kate and my mom sitting and chatting on about girl stuff. I was that there was a new caribou carcass on the ground of the den.

"Who caught this?" I asked looking at them

"Oh, I did" My mom said

"Wow I thought you never hunted" I said

"Well I did when it was just me and you father here but when all you arrived I stopped." She said

"How is the den looking so far?" Kate asked

"It's coming along great, were about a third of the way done digging out the bottom." I said " It should be done in the next week or so"

"Okay good" She said

"Enough chatter I'm hungry" My dad said taking a leg off the carcass

"Same here" I said taking off the other front leg

We both sat down with the girls and eat our dinner.

"Aren't you girls hungry?" My dad asked

"No were fine"

"Okay then" He said

"Jake sure is busy today" I said

"Yeah doing nothing with his girlfriend" Kate said laughing, making us all laugh too

"Well I think it's great that he's finally found someone" My mom said "I thought he'd never get one cause of his shyness."

"Well thanks to me he's now over that" I said

After was all ate dinner we sat and talked for a while until I was barely keep my eyes open. I told everyone goodnight and walked over to the corner of the den and laid down. Kate soon joined me along with my parents who slept on the other side of the den. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Kate's warm body press up against me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

Another few days have gone by and the new den was nearing completion thanks to my dad's help. All we had left to do was seal to roof up to protect it from the elements.

"Go get some more grass bro" I said to Jake who decided to help me instead of spent the day with Sierra.

"Okay" He said getting up and walking out into the meadow.

I was weaving and stuffing the grass onto the den. "Were almost done" I said to my dad who was on the other side doing the same thing as me.

"I'll say maybe you can sleep in it tonight if we hurry." He said

"Well we only have about 3 hours until sunset and hour or so of twilight after that." I said

"Here" Jake said as he walked over to me with a mouth full of grass

"Thanks" I said taking the grass from him

He sat next to me and spread the grass over the top of the den. My dad got up and went back to the den saying he wanted to check on the girls, leaving Jake and I working on the den.

"So how are things going with you and Sierra?" I asked

"It's going great so far" He said "I really think she's the one for me"

"Good, you two make a great couple" I said

"Thanks" He said

"Have you... You know" I said raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean... Oh no not yet" He said "Were just taking it slow"

"Well that's great" I said "It's always good not to rush into it too fast." I said

"But I must ask since no one is here, what's it like?" He asked

"Oh... Well it's a unforgettable experience" I said

"I'm sure it is" He said "Anyway how are things with Kate going?"

"Things are great so far, you can tell that the pups are growing because now she has gotten much bigger." I said

"Well I noticed that" He said "So are you excited to be a father?"

"To be honest I am a bit nervous, but I can't wait to be a father." I said

We sat and kept of talking while spreading and weaving the grass over the den. But then I could hear the sound of two voices arguing over something overhead. I looked up and too my surprise I was Marcel and Paddy flying above me.

"Marcel!" I yelled up to them

I saw them stop arguing and the looked down and saw me "Ah hello there Mr. Wolf" I heard him say. They dove down and landed next to Jake and I

"Who are these two?" Jake asked

"These guys helped Kate and I back home from Idaho." I told him

"Oh darn, I was looking forward to eating them." Jake said

"So how are things Mr. Wolf" Marcel said

"Please call me Humphrey" I said "And things are great Kate and I have decided to live here with my parents."

"That's sounds great" Paddy said

"And where's Kate?" Marcel asked

"She's back in the den along with my family. Oh and I forgot" I walked over to Jake "Jake this is Marcel and Paddy." "Marcel Paddy this is my brother Jake" I said

"Well you two do look a lot alike" Paddy said

"Come on follow me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." I said walking toward the den as they followed.

"I'll stay here and work on the den if you don't mind" Jake said

"Ok go ahead" I called over my shoulder

We walked into the den "Hey Kate look who I found" I said walking in

"Who did you find?..." Kate said turning around and seeing Marcel and Paddy standing next to me. "Marcel! Paddy!" She yelled giving them both a hug

"Nice to see you again" Marcel said

"Yeah and it looks like the little wolves had grown quite a bit" Paddy said seeing Kate's large belly

"Who's this?" My mom asked

"Mom dad this is Marcel and Paddy, they helped me and Kate get back to Jasper when we were taken to Idaho" I said "Marcel Paddy these are my parents"

"Nice to meet you" Marcel said along with Paddy

"Same here" My dad said

"So we need you two to do us a favor" I said

"Of course anything for you two lovebirds" Marcel said

"Great, can you guys fly back to Jasper and tell Kate's parents that we decided to stay and live here in Montana. Also show them the way to get here." I told them

"You got it, come on Paddy the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to some golf." He said taking off out of the den followed by Paddy.

"Bye guys!" Kate yelled as they flew off

I could hear them resume their argument from earlier "I wonder what there arguing about now." I said

"I bet it's about their little game they played called golf" Kate said letting out a small laugh

I laughed "I bet you're right" I said

"So how's the den coming along?" Kate asked

"It's just about done, I think we can sleep in it tonight."

"Oh good" Kate said "Let's go finish it then I'll come and help."

"Well... ok let's go" I said

Kate and I walked out of the den, the sun was just about to set into the mountains in the distance. We only had just over an hour to finish and I was sure we could finish it. I could still see Jake covering the den with grass. We walked over to the new den and Kate walked inside to see how it looked.

"Wow it's pretty big in here" She said "Lots of room for us and our pups."

"It's not much but it works" I said

"Well I think it perfect for us and our new family" She said

"Alright will you two lovers come over here and help me cover this last part of the den." Jake said

"Coming" I said walking over and helping Jake finish the roof.

Kate walked back inside the den and cleaned out some of the rocks that were in there. About twenty minutes later the den was finally complete and just in time because the sun had just set.

"It's done" I said

"Finally" Jake said "Now I can go spend some time with Sierra" He said getting up and walking away

"Well I sure am tired. I don't know about you but I'm going to he'd early tonight." I said to Kate walking to our den

"I'll join you in kind of tired too" She said

We both laid down and chatted and cuddled until we both feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes I know another week skip in the story, sorry guys but I want to finish this story soon so I can go on to the next one. I say that there will be three more chapters after this one, maybe more maybe less. I may or may not write a sequel to this story, I'm not sure yet. Anyway thanks for all the great reviews and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

Another week has gone by and things were going great, Kate was almost at her due date and I have been improving my hunting skills. Marcel and Paddy had returned from their trip to Jasper and back. They said that Kate's parents weren't happy with the idea but as long as Kate was happy they were happy. They also said that Kate's parents wanted to come by and visit in two week's time just after the pups were born. Jake and Sierra were now engaged and the wedding would be in two week's time, I was happy for my brother for overcoming his shyness of girls. My parents have been looking after Kate while I was out on my hunts. She was always talking to my mom about how to parent and they went through a few labor exercises to prepare her for the pain of child birth.

It was a dark a gloomy day, there were dark grey clouds in the sky and it had been foggy all morning. I was out on a hunt on my own, approaching the meadow that seemed to disappear into grey infinity. I stayed low to the ground and made my way through the tall grass. I crept through the meadow looking out into the fog looking for the dark outline of a caribou. Eventually I found a small herd of caribou emerging out of the fog. I stayed down low as I walked around the heard so that I was down wind of them. I could see four caribou eating the moist grass. There were two males and two females, I decided to play it safe and go for one of the females. Creeping up behind her I waited for the right moment to strike. I waited and waited until the sound of a howling wolf in the far distance made the herd look away from where I was. I took advantage of the moment and jumped at the caribou. I bit my jaws down on its neck suffocating it to death. It's started to fall over but before we both hit the ground I jumped off and managed to land on the back of the other female. It kicked its back legs up trying to throw me off but I dug my claws into its back. I made my way to its neck and bit down hard, ripping out its neck causing it to die before hitting the ground. We both hit the ground and I looked to see the two males fleeing from the scene. 'Damn' I thought to myself 'that was a very successful double kill.' I sat down catching my breath for a minute then letting out a howl for someone to come help me. As if on cue Jake along with Sierra emerged from the fog.

"I see you need some help there bro" Jake said

"You think" I joked

"Wow a double kill, great job Humphrey" Sierra said

"Well we don't need two caribou so why don't you two take that smaller on and I'll take the bigger one back to Kate and our parents." I said

"Really, thanks bro" Jake said picking up the caribou with his jaws and started drag it back to his den.

We all said goodbye and I picked up the caribou in my jaws and dragged it back to the den. Jake and Sierra disappeared into the fog as we got farther apart. I was surprised at how much the caribou weighed for its size 'Wow this is a fat one' I thought to myself. After dragging the caribou for what felt like hours I made it back to the den. I set the dead caribou on the ground just outside my parents den. I walked into the den and saw my mom and Kate sitting and talking.

"I'm back" I said walking in

"How did the hunt go?" My mom asked

"It was very successful, I got my first double kill." I said proud of myself

"Wow and what happened to the other caribou?" She asked looking and seeing only one caribou on the ground outside.

"I gave it too Jake and Sierra" I said

"Ok" She said

"Great job Humphrey" Kate said to me "You're getting better at hunting"

"Yeah, not bad for and Omega" I said

"You mean Alpha" Kate corrected me

"Why Alpha?" I asked

"Because now that you know how to hunt that makes you part Alpha." She said

"So I'm a Beta then?" I said

"Pretty much" She said, and then she looked outside "Wow it's still foggy out there"

"Yeah it makes everything around us looks surreal" I said

"True, so let's eat" She said

"I thought you'd never ask" I said walking out of the den and grabbing the caribou.

I dragged it into the den and placed it in the center of the den. Kate, my mom and I all took a leg and saved the rest for later.

"So where's dad at?" I asked

"I think he said he was going to see some friends of his." My mom said

"Well we better save a leg for him when he gets back" I said "How are you feeling Kate?"

"I've felt better but I'm good" She said

"Good" I said

"So didn't those friends of yours say that Kate parents were coming in two weeks?" My mom asked

"Oh you mean Marcel and Paddy, yeah they did" I said "Hopefully Eve isn't made at me"

"Why would she be?" She asked

"Let's just say she's really protective over me" Kate said "Don't worry honey I'm sure that she just wants to see the pups."

"I hope so, but if she is made I'm booking it out of here" I said laughing

Kate laughed "Yeah but I'm sure she would hunt you down"

"Why would he need to run off she was mad, couldn't they just talk it out." My mom said

"Yeah but I would be dead before I would even get a word in" I said still laughing

"Oh I see" My mom said "She sounds like she's really protective"

"She sure is" Kate said

"How about Kate's father, what's he like" She asked

"Well he is the pack leader and he's mellow and a really nice guy." Kate said

"Yes and a really great father in law" I added in

"Okay, well I can't wait to meet them" She said

Suddenly a dark furred wolf with blue eyes appeared around the corner of the den entrance.

"Hi Polaris" My mom said

"Hi" He said "Umm... Can you come with me for a minute Lupa"

"Sure, wait here guys I'll be back" She said to us

"Okay" Kate and I said

About a minute or so passed and my mom reappeared around the corner, sadness in her eyes.

"Bring him in guys" She said

Polaris and another wolf appeared around the corner. They walked onto the den and I noticed another wolf on their backs that had cuts and bruises all over his back and sides. They placed the injured wolf and the ground and I noticed that it was my father.

My jaw dropped "What happened?" I asked

"I'm sorry you guys we were walking up in the mountains and the fog was very thick we could only see only a few feet ahead of us. Unfortunately Lyall didn't see that there was a cliff in front of him and he walked over the edge and fell. We ran down the side of the mountain to the bottom of the cliff and we found him like this." Polaris said

"You mean he's dead!" I said not believing it

"No he can't be dead he's still breathing, the impact from the fall was enough to knock him out cold." He said "He should wake up within the next two days or so."

"Thanks for bringing him here" My mom said to Polaris "You can go now"

"Will do" He said walking out of the den along with the other wolf.

"Oh my god" My mom said almost on the verge of tears "why did this happen"

I walked over and rested my paw on her back "It's okay mom" I said comforting her "It was just and accident, he still alive"

"But look at him Humphrey" She said to me "It'll take weeks for those scars to heal, and it might take longer if he has any broken bones."

"True, but all we can do now is wait for him to wake back up." Kate said

"Well I'll wait right here until he wakes up" My mom said laying down next to my dad

"Okay" I said "come on Kate let's go back to our den a rest."

"Okay" Kate said

Kate and I walked out of the den and headed to our den which wasn't to far away. We walked inside and laid down next to each other. I could tell that it was now early evening and the sun would set soon. Kate was soon fast asleep next to me, I could tell that she was tired by her eyes back at my parents den earlier. That's why we came back here to our den so she could get to sleep, and also to give my mom some privacy after what just happened. I was glad that my dad was okay and that he survived the fall, but once he wakes up he'll have to deal with all the pain from his scars and broken bones. If he has any. I laid there awake for a few hours thinking about Kate and I and our new family. The pups were dues to be born between the next week to two weeks according to my mom, and I was ready to take the responsibility of being a father to my pups. And I'm sure that Kate is the same way. I fell asleep after another few minutes and fell into my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Only one chapter left after this one! The final chapter will be way longer then I usually write. I have posted a poll on my profile on whether or not there should be a sequel to this story so please vote. The poll will be open until 6/1/11. Enjoy the chapter and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

It's been two days and my dad had just woken up after being knocked out. He said he was in pain and that he didn't remember anything that happened on the day he fell of the cliff. It was a clear and sunny afternoon and Kate and I were relaxing in my parents den keeping my dad company. He had also broken his one of his legs, so he couldn't walk too well. I would have to walk by his side while he leaned on me just so he could get up and move around. Jake would come by every now and then to check in on how dad was doing. Jake now lives with his soon to be wife and spends most of the day with her. My mom was out getting some grass to make a makeshift bed for my dad, and also for Kate when she has her pups. Kate's due date was getting closer and closer, she now spent that nights sleeping in my parents den just in case the pups decide to be born prematurely. I would spend most of the day running around hunting caribou and gathering water for Kate and my dad who mostly stayed in the den all day. I also have been making our den nice and clean for the pups. Kate and I were talking to each other while my dad took a nap. My mom walked into the den with a mouth full of fresh grass from the nearby meadow.

"Alright just one more trip back to the meadow and we'll have enough grass." She said putting the grass on the ground with the two other piles. She turned around and walked back out of the den.

"Okay" I said as she walked out

Kate and I continued our conversation while we waited for her to return. We didn't have to wait long because ten minutes later she walked back into the den with another mouthful of grass in his jaws. She placed it on the ground by the other grass piles.

"So how is he?" She asked

"He still says he's in pain but he's doing better than when he first woke up." I said

"Well that's good" She said "Kate come help me make Lyall a bed for him to lie on."

"Okay" She said

She walked over to the pile of grass and helped her make them into a pad for my dad to lie on. I stayed by me dad's side while he slept and waited for them to finish with the bed. After a few minutes of waiting the had finished with the bed. My mom then dragged my sleeping dad onto the bed and laid him back down.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper" I said

"Oh you won't believe the things he sleep through" My mom said "Not even a close strike of lighting will wake this man up."

"Wow really" I said laughing, Kate laughed too

"Well no wonder Humphrey's a heavy sleeper" Kate said

"What I'm a heavy sleeper?" I said surprised

"Yes you've slept through a lot of things" She said

"Oh yeah like what?" I asked

"Well pretty much every thunderstorm that has rolled through Jasper, you've slept through every single kiss I've given to you on your sleep, and one time there were two wolves arguing very loudly just outside of your old den." She said

I was surprised "Wow I've slept through all those things" I said

"Sure did" She said

"And Humphrey was a heavy sleeper when he was a pup" My mom added in

"Ahh... I remember the good times of puppyhood" I said recalling memories

"So do I" Kate said

"What was your favorite part?" I asked

"Well my favorite part was when I met a cute little grey wolf; I quickly fell in love with him." She said

I was confused "Cute little grey wolf?" I asked

"Yeah don't you know who I'm talking about" She said

"Nope" I said shaking my head

"Well you know him very well" She said, little did I know that Kate realized I was confused and decided to mess with me, before telling me she was talking about me.

"Hmm... is it Hutch" I guessed

"Nope" She said

"I know it's Salty... Oh wait he's and Omega that wouldn't work"

She laughed "No not even close" She said

"Then I give up" I said

"Come on sweetie who's the person you know the most?" She said

"That would be you but you're not grey furred" I said

"Well you know someone else more then you know me" She said

"Is this some kind of trick question?" I said

"Really you don't know?" She asked

"Nope I don't sorry" I said, by this time Kate and my mom were dying laughing "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Because of how thick headed you are" Kate said

"Well I don't know who you're talking about" I said

"So you don't know a wolf that is bluish grey furred with a white underbelly and has ice blue eyes." She said

It finally hit me "Oh you're talking about me" I said

"Yea you think who's the only wolf that I could ever love?" She said laughing

I wagged my tail "That would be me" I said

My dad woke up and looked at us sitting on the other side of the den. "Why are you guys laughing?" He asked

"Oh nothing I'm just messing with Humphrey" Kate said

"Oh well have fun then, I'm going back to sleep and keep the volume down please." He said rolling over and facing away from us

"Ok" I said

"So what was your favorite part of puppyhood Humphrey?" My mom asked

"Well it was when I met this beautiful wolf right here" I said kissing Kate on the cheek

"Aww... You're so sweet" Kate said

"Aren't I always" I said smiling

"Yes you are" Kate said smiling back

It was now dark outside and it was getting late, I was tired and decided to call it a night.

"Alright I'm tired and going to bed" I said turning around starting to walk out of the den.

"Wait Humphrey shouldn't you stay here just in case Kate goes into labor." My mom said

"Yeah" Kate said

I turned around "But she isn't due for another week or so" I said

"True but most wolves sometimes give birth early that expected." My mom said

"Well I'm sure Kate will be fine for just one more night, won't you darling." I said

"Well okay but one more night" Kate said

"Then after that you're sleeping in here until your pups are born" My mom said

"Okay" I said giving Kate a quick kiss and then turning around and walking out of the den. "Goodnight" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the den and into the darkness

The moon wasn't out and it was complete midnight I could barely see in front of me. I made it to my den and walked inside; I laid down on the flat ground and went lost in my thoughts. I wanted to spend a night alone so I could just think to myself about be becoming a soon father and I was also thinking of what Kate's and my pups would look like. I spent a good hour or so thinking and then closed my eye and fell asleep into dreamland.

_Later_

I was woken up by the sound of yelling I could barely hear the person's voice but I could make out the words "Humphrey! Humphrey! Come quick!" The voice yelled, I could tell whoever it was they were getting closer. I recognized that it was my mom's voice yelling, I knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a small little cliffhanger, but I'm sure you know what's going to happen next. Hope you enjoyed and please review, also don't forget to vote! The next and final chapter I will post on Friday morning.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well here it is the final chapter to "Alpha and Omega - Adventures". First I would like to just thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, your reviews kept me inspired to keep writing the story. I would like to remind you to vote on my poll that is on my profile please. Also at the end of this chapter I got a preview of my next story that I will start writing. Anyway here's the final chapter... (Inhales) Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_Humphrey's POV _

I got up on my feet just as my mom came flying into my den.

She stopped running and tried to catch her breath "Kate... Pups... Now" She said in between breaths

"Well their early" I joked "Come on let's not leave her alone over there too long."

"Hold on just one minute, she'll be fine your dad is by her side right now. And she only having contractions she's not in labor yet." She said breathing heavily

"Okay" I said waiting for her to catch her breath. After a few minutes I asked "Are you ready yet?" I said a little anxious to get to the birth of my pups.

"Yea let's go" She said getting up off the floor

I walked out of the den but then it turned into a run as I raced to my parents den, my mom close behind. "Wow you sure are fast for your age mom" I said to her

"Well I only get to see the birth of my first grandchildren once so I want to make sure I don't miss it." She said

We kept running through the dark forest, the moon was still not out yet. I could see the den just up ahead of my 'Almost there, it's the home stretch' I thought to myself. I ran up to the front of the den and quickly slowed down so I didn't come crashing into the cave. I walked into the down with my mom close behind me; I saw Kate and my dad in the back of the cave. Kate and my dad turned their heads around and saw me and my mom walking in.

"I told you that you should have stayed here tonight" Kate said sounding somewhat annoyed

"I know you were right, I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I'll be by your side." I said "So how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? How do you think I feel?" She snapped

I just ignored what she said because I knew that it was just because of her mood swings. "Okay okay" I said "I know it was a stupid question" I laughed a little

"Oh you think!" She said "I'm sorry Humphrey it's because of all of these darn mood swings and that pain I'm about to undergo."

"its okay" I said holding her paw

"I think ones start to move" She said

My mom walked over to us and got ready to deliver our pups "Alright Kate just as we practiced, push and breath" She said

"Okay" Kate said, I could see some sweat on her face

I placed my paw on the ground and placed Kate's paw on top of my paw "Here" I said "You can push as hard as you want on my paw so that it helps with the pain." I said

"Thank you" She said before grunting a little from the pain

"Alright keep pushing" My mom said

Kate pushed and let out a small scream of pain.

"Alright I can just see the first one coming out now" My mom said

"Keep going" I said

Kate pushed again and screamed in pain again that echoed out of the den.

"The head has popped out, just on more push and it will be out." My mom said

Kate pushed one more time screaming again

"Alright it's out, here Lyall" She said handing my first pup to my dad "One down"

"You're doing great" I told Kate comforting her

Kate pushed as the next pup was now coming out.

"Here comes the next one" My mom said

Just then Jake and Sierra came running into the den "We heard screaming is everything okay?" Jake asked he then looked at Kate and I "Oh it's time"

"Yea I did, our dad has our first born pup" I said

Sierra went over to help my mom with the delivery and Jake went to see my first born pup.

"Keep pushing, it's halfway out" My mom said

Kate pushed grunting from the pain

"Good job the second one is out" She said handing the pup over for Sierra to hold.

Sierra walked over and sat next to my dad and Jake

"Alright I think there should only be one more" My mom said

"Alright sweetie you can do it, just one more" I said

Kate pushed screaming an pressing her paw hard against mine 'Wow that must be really painful for her' I thought to myself surprised by at how much force she was pressing down on my paw.

"There's the head" My mom said

Kate pushed again letting out another scream of pain

"There you go just one more push" My mom said

She pushed again but this time not screaming as loud

"Alright that all of them, congratulations Kate you have given birth to three health pups." My mom said as she held our third born pup

Kate was smiling but still trying to catch her breath "What are the genders?" She asked

"Well the first ones a boy" My dad said handing me the pup to hold.

The pup looked almost identical to me only he had a few streaks of tan fur along his sides.

"How about the second one" I asked

"It's a girl" Sierra said handing me my second born pup

I put my first son down next to Kate's belly so that he could drink her milk. I then picked up my first daughter from Sierra; she looked even more like me then my first son. She had the same bluish grey fur as me and the same white underbelly.

"She looks just like you Humphrey" My dad said

"I know it's like a mini me" I said, I place my daughter next to my first son so she could drink some milk too.

"And your third pup is a boy" My mom said handing me the pup.

His fur was a golden tan just like Kate's "Look darling he looks just like you" I said to Kate showing her the pups. I put the pup down with the others.

"She does" Kate said

"So what are you going to name them?" My mom said

"Well I think Polaris is a good name for the first boy pup, what do you think Kate?" I said

"I think Polaris is perfect" She said "How about for the only daughter?"

"Humphrey Jr!" I joked

"No I told you there can't be a Humphrey Jr. Just one Humphrey is enough" She said laughing "I like the name River"

"That's a great name" I said

"Okay so River is our only daughter" She said

"How about for our second son?" I asked

"Hmm..." She said

"How about Blaze?" My dad said

"That's perfect because of his fur color" I said

"Ok Blaze it is" Kate said

"Ok so Polaris and Blaze are our two sons and River is our only daughter" I said

"I think those are great names" My mom said

"Yeah, congrats you two" Jake said

Well I don't know about you but I'm still tired, goodnight" My dad said

Same here were heading back home come on honey." Jake said walking out of the den with Sierra right behind him

"Goodnight everyone" I said I turned and saw that Kate was already asleep

"Goodnight" My mom said

We all laid down in our usual spots. I laid by Kate so that the pups were in between us, I was lost in my thoughts. 'Here we are, you're a father Humphrey' I thought to myself 'Kate was right that nightmare I had over a month ago was exactly that, it was only a nightmare nothing more.' And on that thought I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the rising sun shining in my eyes; I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision. I could see that the sun was just rising over the mountains. I looked next to me and saw Kate still sound asleep, as were the pups. They were all huddled in between Kate and I. I saw something move in the corner of my eye; I turned and saw that my dad was awake and trying to get up on his legs.<p>

"Good morning dad" I said

"Good morning son" He said he managed to get up on his paws and half walked and half limped over to me. "How did you sleep?"

"Great actually" I said

"Good as did I" He said, he then looked over at my pups "Well welcome to fatherhood"

"Yeah, funny I don't fell any different" I said chuckling

"Oh just you wait until they open their eyes and start to explore their new world." He said "Pups can be a handful at times"

"Well I'm ready for whatever challenge they throw at me" I said

"Good" He said

"So I see that you can walk again, sort of" I said changing the subject

"Well my broken leg still hurts but not as much as before" He said

"Good" I said "You're lucky you survived that fall"

"Yeah I sure am" He said "As I was falling I thought my life was over and I would never get to see my grandchildren."

"But you did live and you got to see the birth of your grandchildren" I said

"Yeah and they sure are beautiful aren't they?" He said

"Yeah I think all the good looks came from Kate" I said

"Maybe your right" He said looking at the pups

"But what I'm really excited to see is what their personalities will be like." I said

"Yeah I've never seen an Alpha mixed with and Omega personality before, this should prove interesting." He said

"I'm sure they'll be playful like me, and they'll have great hunting and leadership skills like Kate." I said

"I've also that one pup looks just like you another one looks just like Kate and the other one look like a mix between you and Kate." He said

"Yeah I noticed that too" I said

"Well congrats Humphrey I'm proud of you" He said

"Thanks dad" I said

"Now if you don't mind I'm going out for a short walk" He said getting up on his paws and making his way out of the den.

"Okay see you later" I said

I laid my head back down and rested my eyes waiting until either Kate or my mom got up. About an hour or so of waiting and being lost in my thoughts Kate woke up.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was looking right at me. "How can I help you?" I said smiling

"Oh just enjoying the view" She said

"Same here" I said nuzzling her

She nuzzled me back and then looked down at our pups "How are our pups?" She asked

"There great and beautiful, just like us" I said

"Good" She said, she lifted her head and looked outside "Well it looks like it's going to be a great day"

"Yeah, welcome to parenthood my darling" I said looking out of the den too

We sat there and looked at our pups noticing what features came from me and which ones came from Kate. After a short while my dad walked back into the den from his short walk.

"How was your walk?" I asked him as he walked into the den

"It was great you should see how beautiful this day is, not a cloud in the sky and super clear." He said

"Yeah I can tell just from here" Kate said

"I see that mom still isn't up" He said

"Yeah maybe it's time you wake her up so we can get this day started." I said

He walked over and shook my mom gently telling her to get up "Time to get up" He said

"Ugh... Morning already?" My mom said waking up

"Yeah sleepy head" He said

She lifted up her head and looked over at Kate and I "Good morning you two" She said "Sleep well?"

"Sure did, how about you Kate?" I said

"Best sleep I've had in weeks" Kate said

"Good, so how do you feel Kate?" My mom asked

"Great" She said

"Good" My mom said

"So what do you two plan to do today?" My dad asked

"Well I might hunt, but I'd rather spend all day here with Kate and my new family." I said

"I just want to spend time with Humphrey and our pups all day" Kate said

"That's fine I'll do the hunting for today Humphrey" My mom said "You just stay here and relax"

"Thanks mom" I said

"I think I'll just lay here and spend some time with my son and Kate" My dad said

"Okay I might go see a few friends after I go and hunt right now." My mom said

"Okay" I said

"I'll be back after I go and hunt" My mom said walking out of the den

"Okay bye honey" My dad said

"Alright I'm just going to lay here with our pups" Kate said

"Yeah same here while I talk with my dad" I said looking over at my dad who was sitting next to me.

For the rest of the day Kate, my dad and I just relaxed and chatted amongst ourselves about our new pups and I got some advice on being a father from my dad. My mom brought us home a caribou before she went out to spend some time with her friends on the other side of the park. Jake and Sierra stopped bye later in the day and spent some time holding the new pups. Before they said that they were going on a pre-honeymoon before the wedding, they said they were going to another park named Yellowstone National Park that was just south of here. We said our goodbyes and wished them a safe journey. My mom returned late in the night after spending the afternoon and evening with her friends. We all had a late dinner before going to bed. I fell asleep next to Kate with our pups huddled in between the two of us. My last thought before I fell asleep was 'Welcome to parenthood'

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we are the final chapter to Alpha and Omega - Adventures, I hoped you enjoyed reading this story and I sure enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank you again for sticking with me to the very end and for all of the great reviews, you guys rock. Please remember to Review on how you thought this story was and Vote on whether or not you want a sequel to this story, I will close the poll on June 1st and post on my profile that day whether or not I will write a sequel based on your votes. I would also like to tell you that I will continue to write new stories, and speaking of new stories here's the preview of the next story I'll be writing:**

Alpha and Omega - Legend of the Shape Shifter

The packs had been untied and it was a great time of peace in Jasper. But there is a legend that has been told throughout the centuries about a wolf that could change shape into any other living form. Many believe it's only a myth but that will all soon change when a new wolf joins the Western pack.

**What do you think? Feel free to tell my in a review on what you think of it. This is TheChriz1995 saying peace out and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
